


Brand New Days

by Vanu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Also possibly OOC alert, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't ask me about Kotone relationships, Don't ask me too, Don't look to hard basically, Fanon Worldbuilding, Gen, Gonna include P4A and P4U along the line, I didn't know I want Rio interacting with Metis until now, I just love the robot and death, Metis Survives somehow, Metis also holds the brain cells, Metis isn't good with feeling stuff, No Beta we die like the MC, Post-The Answer, She is as confuse as me, She's only that smart about the other side, Slice of Life for the 2nd chapter (kind), The return of Metis having the braincell, The ships are either one line or simply implied, This utterly self-indulgent, don't ask me, rating and tags will change, they aren't the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanu/pseuds/Vanu
Summary: "The temporal fire and the eternal,Son, thou hast seen, and to a place art comeWhere of myself no farther I discern.By intellect and art I here have brought thee;Take thine own pleasure for thy guide henceforth;Beyond the steep ways and the narrow art thou.Behold the sun, that shines upon thy forehead;Behold the grass, the flowerets, and the shrubsWhich of itself alone this land produces.Until rejoicing come the beauteous eyesWhich weeping caused me to come unto thee,Thou canst sit down, and thou canst walk among them.Expect no more or word or sign from me;Free and upright and sound is thy free-will,And error were it not to do its bidding;Thee o'er thyself I therefore crown and mitre!"----------------Or, somehow, Metis was able to live beyond the Answer. Divine Comedy reference assured (and maybe a bit of Angst)
Relationships: Aigis & Metis (Persona Series), Aigis/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Mochizuki Ryoji, Metis & Rio Iwasaki, Metis & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Moriyama Natsuki/Yamagishi Fuuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Brightest Dawn

_“Don’t you remember what I said before? My place is here, on the other side”_

_“Congratulations, sister… and the rest of you, as well”_

_“From now on… we’ll always be together. Sister… I’m coming home_ ”

Metis recalls that those words were the last thing she said to her sister and friends before everything dissipated into a cloud of golden dust - A familiar and right feeling drowning her heart as her sister finally accepted her without any sorrowful or remorseful intention. But even so, the daimon couldn’t help feeling a bit of sadness at the thought since, as much as she would like to deny it, she grew fond of her “teammates”, of their familiar presences and nostalgic talks, of how attached they were with each other even when they had their throats at killing reach between them - There is no need or way to negate the clear feelings of regret and hesitation in their eyes, even when they were masked under a cold pretense of egoism.

But now that Metis thinks deeply about such events, she realizes that the journey they did not only beggared feelings of envy and inadequacy in her heart but also a strange sense of wonder and curiosity, a yearning that cried out lot its desire to try to understand countless and numerous experiences that could never be realized in her life and mind as they were… mirroring exactly how her sister must have felt in the previous days of solitude: A fake body too cold and alien to genuinely understand what it means to be a human and connect with others - Too rigid and artificial to be anything else. But... such feelings are no more thanks to her friend, thanks to her memories and bonds, because being human it’s not a question of the body but one about one’s heart and what it holds as precious.

And Metis simply can’t not smile at this, at how Aigis was able to find her own answer and be happy with others, at the impending new memories and stories she is going to create with her friend and the possibilities of endless new tomorrows she is going to experience. With such a premise, the sadness of disappearing is replaced in her heart with boundless joy and a heartfelt promise and assertion: No matter where or when Aigis finds herself, Metis’ll always be by her sister’s side even when the end of the world looms over her because, as long as Aigis holds Metis in her heart, she’ll never truly die After all, the proof of one’s life, of existence itself, are the memories that oneself creates and… how would a person be able to forget themself?

And with such thoughts and a heart trembling of happiness, Metis feels the warm and familiar darkness flooding her being, her consciousness dissolving to become one again with her sister. And as sad as it sounds, Metis has never been so happy in her short lif-

“ _hisss…_ ” - … The fuck was that?

And with that completely unexpected sound, her body and mind stopped disappearing as the darkness of oblivion was replaced with a more familiar and “green” type of darkness, more similar to the one you see when closing your eyes or the lights go out than the one when one’s consciousness is vanished from existence (Not that the last one could be described in humans terms by that matter). She strangely can feel the soft cloth and stuff of an armchair along with a familiar body sitting at her side.

“ _It is now April 1st. Here’s a recap of the news from the 31st…_ ”

“ _W-wait, what does that mean!?”_ \- The shock was certainly unexpected taking into account that Metis should, by all means, dissapeared when Aigis accepted her. She tried to open her eyes and get up to observe the surroundings, but her eyelids and body were bizarrely heavy and difficult to move as if she was just waking up.

But even with her struggle to get up, the android was able to hear her sister’s friends waking up along with their clear confusion and weariness. She thinks they must be Mitsuru, Akihiko and Fuuka if her memory doesn’t fail. She tries to speak something to them, but the only thing that comes from her mouth is a babbling.

“ _Damn it! It’s just like when I woke up for the first time. Seriously, is waking up always so difficult?_ ”

However, the speaking attempt was more than enough to gather the attention of Fuuka and Mitsuru - The unison exclamation was pretty indicative.

“Metis, why are-” - Fuuka's concerned voice was interrupted by Mitsuru's more stern tone.

“Are you alright?”

After a couple of seconds, Metis was able to vocalize something with a hoarse voice - “Y-yes, it’s j-just that waking u-up is diffi-difficult” - … The android is beginning to hate the act of sleeping.

Anyways, after she finished talking, the black haired robot felt two couple of arms helping her to get up at the same time she was able to finally open her eyes slowly, just to see, to her shock, her new surroundings: The same old, familiar lounge, but this time no with giant door in the middle of the floor, with no cracking walls and a sickly golden bright, and with no extreme hastiness to leave. It was an utterly normal room with no out-of-place element at all. This only caused more confusion for Metis.

“What happened? Did we make it?” - The android asked with a more normal voice and clearly showing her bewilderment. Although, the answer didn’t come from either of her two companions.

“Arf! Arf!” - The dog (Koromaru she thinks), running from outside, answered positively.

“Really?” - Metis' question was answered with another positive bark (She swears that, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the surprised faces of Fuuka and Mitsuru).

But any further questioning was left aside when the other members of SEES began to wake up with lazy moves and one or two heavy snorts.

“Mm...What is it, Koro-chan?” - Yukari’s word came muffled with drowsiness.

However, Metis is sure the girl is unable to understand the dog’s barks at all. Well, she guess there is no problem with translating what the canine says - “He said all of us can go outside now, since the Abyss of-”

And, quite expected by her, she was interrupted by new shocked questions, this time coming from Yukari and the newly awakened Junpei. Not that she blames them for such reactions because, truth to be told, the android is just as confused as them. Although, they could be a bit more calmer in the reactions like the kid (Ken she recalls), that would be very appreciated.

“Metis-san…”

“Metis!? Didn’t you disappear!?”

“Wait, how are you here!?”

But the robot decided against answering their questions yet, seeing that two people still aren’t in the room or awake - She doesn’t want to repeat herself after all. And it paid off, seeing that the face of an enthusiastic Akihiko entering the dorm morphed into confusion at seeing her too… Was her disappearance really that dramatic? Or maybe her final words were too direct? Eh, nevermind that. It’s a question for another moment.

Metis sighs - _“Now the only one who is missing is sis-_ ” - Her (figurative) heart stops for a moment, her face expressing the realization as she turns back brusquely - “Sister!”

And in the same armchair she awakened Aigis was, still with her eyes closed and leaning in the right arm. Metis doesn’t give a second thought before approaching instantly to her side and trying to wake her up - “Sister! Hey, wake up, sister!”

Yukari joined her almost instantly when she remembered the last words of Aigis before they woke up in the lounge, and imitated Metis in her attempts - “C’mon Aigis! How long are you gonna lie there!? Wake up!” 

Junpei and Koromaru followed promptly both women and, before Akihiko and Ken could join as well and the entire scene descended into a screaming contest, Mitsuru said sharply - “It’s too early to reach any conclusion!”

Everyone turned to see her with the exception of Metis, who was still focused on Aigis but she remained silent nonetheless.

“Let’s carry her to her room for now. We can keep an eye on her condition with the equipment there”

As soon as the red haired finished speaking, Metis picked up her sister and carried her extremely fast towards the third floor, where she has the vague feeling and memories that the room is located even when didn’t explore the dorms that much - Sharing memories has its perks she guesses. But even so…

“ _I was so fucking stupid…_ ” - There aren’t many ways to describe the extreme worry and the hint of regret in heart besides wanting to hit herself until she passes out. She kne- No, she was conscious the entire time that her presence was an anomaly from the beginning (A “Shadow” with a Persona? Utterly ludicrous), so her first instinct when she woke up should have been to check Aigis and not stand around just being confused.

“Fuck!” - As much as Metis wished it to be in that way, her sister can’t only be tired from the exploration, otherwise she would have woken up with all the ruckus the others made. Maybe her premonition about Aigis’ death wasn’t about Erebus and the Abyss of Time, but about this… W-was she the cause of her sister’s death? What if her remaining existence put so much stress on her mind that collapsed? Or she sacrificed herself to make Metis stay? The android can feel everything inside her twisting (To hell if they are only gears and wires) to these thoughts… N-no, she must ignore them along with everything felt. Like Mitsuru said, it’s too soon to draw conclusions and, besides, an outburst of her here is not a good idea.

When she reached Aigis’ room, she kicked the door violently and without care, entering in it and depositing her sister in the support system and… she stopped - Metis doesn’t have the slightest idea on how to operate it.

“Fuck!” - She looks at everything in the room quickly and stops at the wires - “Well, I can do that much” - Connecting the cables to her sister’ body should be quite intuitive for her since they share the same body.

And luckily enough for Metis, when she finished installing everything she heard the rush of her sister’s friends, the first ones to enter the room being Fuuka and Yukari.

“I-is she okay?” - Yukari tried to catch her shaky breath.

“I don’t know! How the fuck do I use this machine!?” - Metis tried to regulate her emotions and voice before speaking, but as you see, it didn’t work too well.

Fuuka took a step forward - “I-I know how to. I used it before a-and all” - The android glared at the scared girl and sat in one of the ammo boxes, giving her access to the command console (or scanner, or whatever it’s).

After that short exchange, Metis shut down every outside interference and focused entirely on her sister and the analysis that the system was giving. In fact, the only thing that she paid attention to was about the laboratory of the Kirijo girl being unavailable to help.

“ _Those lazy bums… How in hell don’t they have night shifts at all?_ ” - Even more taking into account all the things they investigated about shadows and personas.

“Her vital signs are up on screen! Let’s see…” - Metis’ attention perked up at this and stood next to Fuuka instantly.

But when she read the scanner screen, the world stopped...

“ _Her synaptics circuits are overcharged_ ” - There was no need for Metis to voice her thoughts as Fuuka gave the news with a bitter tone.

A-and she didn’t know what happened: Her entire body wavered with relief, her legs almost giving up, yet her heart was heavy in what she thinks to be sadness and fear. A strange combination of both happiness and heavy-heartedness.

“S-sister...” - A fragile tone while she approaches Aigis’ body, taking her hand, feeling a wild tear falling from one of her eyes.

Her sister was okay, s-she was alive and she could be repaired without trouble. T-they could be together again. Furthermore, Metis doesn’t have a problem if by some chance Aigis loses her memory, she just can create new ones with her, t-that’s the conclusion they both reached after all… So why does her heart feel so heavy, as if something was tearing it apart? I-it doesn’t make any sense for the android, on why she puts too much importance in the very few memories that, for beginners, didn’t belong to her, or were they so precious that she can’t bear the thought of someone forgetting about them? But such a question only leads to another head-hurting contradiction, because she still remembers everything and, as long as she does it, nothing else should matter…

“ _Oh…_ ” - The realization echoes in Metis’s head: Even if they are physically separated in this moment, that doesn’t mean that mentally they are too. In such a case, how much of her feelings are truly hers and not of Aigis? Maybe… that is why she hasn’t woken up yet. Metis’ manifestation should have been extremely taxing for the resources of her sister’s body and mind, and now she is genuinely at risk of losing everything she holds precious while barely being conscious about it.

“S-si-sister…” - She can feel her legs about to collapse - “A-aigis, please, wake up…”

“Hmmm… Did you call me?” - Metis look up to see the blonde android’s face, extremely drowsy but, even more important, _waking up_

And for the second time in the day, Metis ignored everyone else and, without care, jumped to hug Aigis - “Sister!”

The other robot was extremely surprised at her presence, even more than her teammates since she knew the full implications of their final talk and acceptance - “Metis!? H-how are you here!?” - She, nonetheless, returned the hug.

“You had us worried sick, sleepyhead!” - Yukari was the next to speak while Metis silently tried to contain some tears - “You took so long to wake up, we thought you may have died…”

The seat of the support system lowered, letting Aigis walk and break the hug with Metis, who remained by her side - “I’m so sorry to have worried you all… I was just having a dream… the first one in some time”

“But, your circuits are burned out, aren’t they!?” - Junpei screamed next as he directed his eyes to Fuuka.

“I-I mean, they are. Her synaptic circuits shouldn’t have even been receiving power…” - The small girl stopped before trying to continue, but was interrupted by the black haired android.

“It’s as if she’s alive, isn’t it?” - Metis smiled at this, knowing what exactly happened with her sister (Or at least she thinks so. Not that there is a better theory to begin with).

And Aigis complemented her sister - “Sorrowful partings only show us the weight of our relationships, but the joy of living comes from those who care about you” - The power of the wildcard, a power able to create endless miracles and possibilities through the relationships and love from others - “I’m… a very lucky person” - Nobody could put it in a better way.

“Aigis…” - Yukari stopped for a bit before continuing with a emotional tone - “We were more like each other than we thought… we suffered through the same things, we were so close to each other… I wonder why we both thought we were all alone” - And along with that, Aigis felt her right hand being grabbed, no need to see who was.

However, the emotive scene was interceded by Junpei - “Well, looks like it all came out okay!” - And proceeded to say how everyone got their happy ending.

Akihiko agreed with it - “Yeah, looks that way” - and a sigh as he looks towards the two androids - “However…”

Well, Metis isn’t going to blame _them_ for their curiosity, distrust or whatever they were feeling at the moment. In fact, the only reason she isn’t showing her confusions is because she is actually exhausted somehow

“While I agree, it’s best to go to our rooms and rest until morning. It’s quite glaring how tired is everyone” - Mitsuru seemed to want to say something more, but she decided to contain it for now.

Well, Metis thinks there can’t be any problem for being honest at this point - “Because I genuinely don’t want to repeat the explanation at all” - The only eyes that didn’t look at her were Aigis’ ones, possibly because she also has an idea of why everything happened.

“Do you know about this?” - Junpei was the first one to ask.

“Well, not entirely, but I have the big picture clear”

“I see, in such a case…” - Mitsuru thought what she was going to say for a bit - “I suppose you can remain in Aigis’ room if you wish”

There were many surprised faces at the decisions, but Yukari was the one to voice them.

“Are you sure about that, Mitsuru-senpai?”

Metis simply sighed - “I’m not going to complain about the feelings that you all have against me, but I’m being completely honest when I said that I’m not going to kill or hurt any of you anymore. No point in doing it anyways”

No that her words helped that much, but they were enough to make Junpei try to deflate the mood with how glad and tired he was that he swears he could fall asleep while standing… which he actually did - Metis really doesn’t have any idea of how he did it. However, the act was successful in its attempt as shown with the mixed laughs and sighs, followed shortly after by everyone leaving the room, the last one being Yukari, who gave a worried look towards Aigis before leaving.

And now, the only people remaining in the room were the sisters. A strange silence filled the room, but it was neither awkward or friendly, more akin to having so many questions and not knowing where to start.

“ _What am I supposed to say?_ ” - Metis certainly doubts that casually saying “Hi, sister. I really don’t know why I’m here when I should have disappeared” is a good idea. She really isn’t good at all with social stuff… but she has an idea right now.

“Siste-” - Her attempt at talking was interrupted by her sister hugging her.

“Metis, y-you are still here” - Even if her face didn’t express, the happiness within Aigis’ heart was easily expressed in her voice - “But how? I accepted you and you disappeared, right?”

The huge was reciprocated - “Yes, you did it, you accepted everything and moved on, and... I **_remember_ ** I vanished when you did it” - Metis separated from the other robot - “... and I don’t know why I’m here”

Aigis looked at her thoughtfully - “Maybe…” - Her face morphed into sadness - “... you are like the shadow of Kotone-san?”

“ _Kotone was her name then… No, that’s for later_ ” - she shook her head - “At the beginning I thought the same, but my existence is entirely connected to you and a person is not enough to fully manifest a cognitive entity in the real world”

Aigis looked at her confused - “Cognitive… entity? But you appeared inside the dorms at the beginning”

Metis shouldn't use such technical language, but it’s complicated for her to speak about this and don’t use it - “To cut the story short, a cognitive existence is born from the thoughts, wishes and perception of living people, and such they can only manifest on the other side. That’s why I was able to manifest in the first place”

“Because it became one with the Abyss of Time” - Metis nooded.

“And that’s why I’m confused” - Her gaze expresses distress - “This is the real world, not the Abyss nor the other side. It doesn’t make any sense for me to be here”

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Aigis talked again - “I think it is better to rest for now. I doubt we’re going to get an answer if we are tired” - She walked towards the support system and sat.

Meanwhile Metis sat in one of the boxes - “I think it’s for the best” - And realization filled her head - “Wait, do we really need to rest?”

Aigis looked at her with a confused look and then she laughed quietly - “No, I don’t think it’s necessary, but it serves to kill time and rest one’s mind”

“I see” - Metis decided to continue with her first question - “Sister?”

“Yes?”

“What did you dream before waking up?” - She simply can’t deny her curiosity.

And her sister just gave her a sweet smile - “Memories of the time that spent with everyone and…” - She covered her chest, her papillion heart, with her hands and Metis has a faint déjà vu.

“I see.... they must be invaluable” - And Aigis nooded

“The best ones”

“Thank you for answering, sister” - Metis returned her smile - “You can rest now”

“Don’t you plan to sleep?” - The curiosity in her voice wasn’t surprising.

“No, I always have problems waking up” - It was more like a half-truth, since, while it’s true, it isn’t the full cause, and no, she isn’t going to relent in her attempts to reach an answer.

“Metis… Nevermind, just don’t overexert yourself” - Well, it was a bit idealistic to believe her sister won’t notice what she wanted to do, but it was a relief to hear she let her do it anyway.

“Understood, sister” - Those were the last words spoken at night, silence reigning when Aigis fell asleep and Metis remained awake and thinking about the day.

* * *

Truth to be told, Metis doesn’t know if she fell asleep or she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the coming of the morning. Well, not that it matters at the end, since she was still the first to be fully awake when the sun rose and everyone else, convinced (or maybe blackmailed if their faces are something to go by) by a well rested Mitsuru, descended into the lounge for the explanation hour. The only two who don’t seem like undead are Aigis, for obvious reasons, and Akihiko, which it’s quite obvious as shown with his quite prodigal boxing skills.

… Metis is certainly grateful for the punctuality that Mitsuru forced in the others, but couldn’t she have waited a bit longer than 7AM? With SEES as it’s now, she is almost certain that nobody is going to hear or understand what she was going to say. However, the suitcases and bags everyone had when they came down the stairs was enough to convince her to not voice her thoughts… They are going to leave the dorms soon after all.

And that lead us to the actual scene in the sitting room: Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari sitting in one the couches, Ken Akihiko and Mitsuru sitting in the other along with a briefcase in the ground, Aigis, wearing her school uniform, in the armchair closest to the kitchen with Koromaru at her side and Metis sitting in front her. 

“So, where are you going to start?” - Mitsuru was the first to speak.

“With why I’m here” - Metis crossed her arms - “And listen carefully, because I genuinely don’t want to explain everything twice” - And while everyone tried their best to listen, there is no doubt that a small “damn it” along with a small jostle were present.

Metis began - “For beginners, the physical world is not the only thing to exist on this planet. There is also a separated, intangible world created from the emotions, perceptions and thoughts of all living beings, an “other side” so to speak. Under normal circumstances, those two worlds are isolated from each other and the physical realm is the dominant one, but accidents can occur and the other side can blend with our world”

“Like the Dark Hour and the thing with the Abyss?” - Akihiko asked.

“Yes, although those thing were man-made disasters”

“Man-made?” - Yukari followed.

Metis remained silent for a few minutes - “First, what kind of creatures do you think that inhabit the other side?”

The only one to answer was Junpei - “Uhh… shadows?”

“Besides shadows”

“Cognitive existences, creatures born of beliefs and desires of people, right?” - The brunette robot wasn’t surprised that her sister answered the question. She had more than enough time to consider the possibilities of their previous conversations after all.

“Yes. Shadows are the most primitive and dark parts of everyone’s psyche, and as such they are suppressed deep within the hearts of living peoples, and the creatures born of legends and wishes are the ones who freely inhabit the other side. In certain way, you could even consider them their guardians''

“... And the creation of the Dark Hour disrupted such balance” - The regret in Mitsuru’s voice was clear.

The android simply nodded - “It’s quite likely that the damage isn’t going to repaired anytime soon”

“Does that mean that shadows didn’t disappear?” - Metis swears she was able to see a shine in the eyes of Akihiko… well, it’s not like she disliked that disposition

“Yes, but it’s likely that their activity is going to be reduced since the disrupting factor, the awakening of Nyx, is solved” - She frowns at what she is going to say - “And that where the problem lies”

Erebus, the monster born from the wishes of death and the end of humanity - Everyone understands that.

“What do you all think happens when countless humans have the same wish?” - There was no waiting for the answer.

“An ‘erebus’ is born” - Aigis’ voice was sure of her answer.

“Indeed. The yearning of individual humans mixes and joins with the wishes of other people, manifesting what… well, you could call it a god, able to manipulate the other side and the physical reality as well” - Metis doesn’t know if the shock in their faces is due to her calling creatures, such as Erebus, gods or the description of what they are able to do.

“That isn’t reassuring at all” - She doesn’t blame the tone of the Goatee - “But what does that have to do with your being here?" - Nonetheless, Metis still glares at him

“So, if human will is able to achieve such feats, what would happen when the will of strong people is canalized into a single, tangible wish?” - Metis stops for a minute before continuing - “Me, that's what happens” - Everyone looked at her with confusion.

“Do you mean like the shadow of…” - It seemed that her sister wasn’t the only one to think the same, since Yukari voiced the same worries.

“Similar, but not quite exact” - Metis directed her eyes to Aigis - “I think my sister’s ability, the power of the wildcard, is able to canalize the will of the people she bonds with into ‘miracles’ so to speak. So, through funneling everyone’s will, I think she was able to maintain my presence, although…”

“It was more like a stroke of luck than anything else, wasn’t it?” - The girl, Fuuka, said and the android really has to commend her perceptibility

“Indeed, and it was facilitated because my existence as it’s now, born of everyone’s will, is not that different from what it was before. If I’m being honest, It’s likely that trying to do such a thing with something that doesn’t belong to the other side is impossible” - The last part may have been harsh, but something within her forced her to make it clear.

“However, that theory still doesn’t explain the most bizarre part” - She got up from the armchair and everyone… Well, shocked doesn’t begin to describe their faces when Metis summoned her Persona, Psyche, with absolutely no change.

“H-how did you do that!?” - Unsurprisingly, Junpei was the first one to speak.

Metis shrugged while Psyche vanished into the air - “Don’t ask me. I’m as lost as everyone else” - She sat again in the armchair as everyone tried to cool down.

Then Mitsuru spoke calmly - “So, that’s everything you have to say, Metis?” 

“Ignoring the more specific parts, yes. That’s everything”

“I see” - The read haired took a thoughtful position before getting up to address everyone - “This exposition has only reaffirmed my position” - That certainly catches everyone’s attention and surprise.

“And such, I call off the order of collecting everyone’s evoker as it seems our ordeal hasn’t ended yet” - And within the small celebration, Mitsuru side glaced at Metis as she spoke again - “Besides… I think my own way of running away may have been trying to collect them and put them away, although I appreciate the diligence of all of you the last night”

She lifted the briefcase from the ground and put it on the table, opening and revealing the familiar gun-shaped tolls - ““So, each of you should hold onto yours”

Yukari was the first to take hers - ““Until the day we all can change, right?” - She said while smiling. Then Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka and Ken followed her example, and Mitsuru was the last to take her evoker, closing the briefcase in the end.

“Now that everything is done and said, we only have to wait for the car that I ordered to arrive” - However, the words said by Mitsuru contained a hint of sadness when she looked at Aigis… Why exactly?

Akihiko talked to her - “Wait, are you taking everyone else along the ride, too?”

“Their new dorms are on their way to the lab. It’ll be a quick stop” - … Aigis mentioned that, didn’t she?

“Oh, right, Sister... you don’t plan to go with everyone else to school, do you?” - Metis doesn’t have a problem with that decision, she just can go with her after all, but it was… curious. During the entire travel through the Abyss, her sister showed such a love towards her friends and memories, holding them as precious to the point of feeling utterly paralized when she had to confront them. So, the fact that she still decided not to go is even more bizarre and head-hurting than before with she wearing her uniform ~~_(... And why does her heart feel so heavy at that thought too?)_~~

However, the smile that Aigis gave her dispelled all doubt as she got up - “Um… Mitsuru-san… can I ask you a favor?”

The woman looked at her curiously - “What is it?”

“I’m not sure if it’s possible because it’s so sudden… but I can back out of returning to the lab?” - Well, that explains a lot - “I forgot to ask you about it yesterday”

The surprise and happiness didn’t wait as Yukari's and Fuuka’s faces lit up in joy and Junpei and Koromaru celebrated. Ken and Akihiko were more reserved in their expressions, but their happiness was still there nonetheless. Meanwhile, Metis watched attentively her sister, having the feeling that single favor wasn’t everything she wanted to say.

“I’d like to go back to school with everyone. Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka… and Metis too”

“ _So that was a school…_ ” - Metis wants to scream at the memory. Aigis really remembered that small fragment of conversation? - “Sister!” - And her surprise wasn’t unique, as the others were astonished at the comment too.

“That would be hard” - Mitsuru acquired a more pensiva expression - “Even if I wanted to place both of you at Gekkoukan High, I’m not longer involved with it”

“C’mon! There must be more options” - Bribery, forged documents or even blackmailing are acceptable answers as far as the android knows. Metis doesn't really care about the legality of the methods as long as she can accompany her sister… and you know, fuck it - “If that’s a problem, I can even try to convice whoever is neccesary” - Yes, she is utterly confident in her negotation skills, but...

“T-that’s going to end with police involved” - Yukari tried to contain her laugh.

“Or Public safety” - Junpei followed with a more clear smirk.

… Metis was really considering her previous promise of trying not to hurt anyone. They are lucky her rod is in Aigis’ room and not with her right now. But at any rate, the absence of her weapon didn’t do anything to dissuade the black android to glare at the two with extremely fulminant eyes, even if that only caused them more laughter than anything else.

And Aigis certainly wasn’t in her side too, as shown with her little smirk - “You too!? Aghh! All of you are so…!” - Her visor covered her angry face abruptly

And no reason to deny it, that little scene really did an excellent job of raising everyone’s spirits. Even Mitsuru ended up with a smile as she considered everything and gave her conclusion - “Understood, I’ll see what I can do” - Following such an statement, a wave of happy exclamations appeared with the exception of Metis who, while joyful at the news, still didn’t want to lift her visor.

The red haired smiled at this nonetheless - “Although, Metis…”

A muffled “What?” was heard.

“We’ll still have to go to the laboratory so your helmet and skirt can be removed” - She forgot about that. Her body isn’t very human like, is it? - “I doubt you can disguise yourself as human with them”

“That’s not necessary” - The android lifted her visor - “I can uninstall them myself. I just need a screwdriver, and my rod can work as such”

“Seriously?” - The only one who seemed surprised was Junpei, but she decided to ignore him.

“It’s in my sister’s room and it shouldn’t take more than a couple of minutes” - She got up from the armchair - “Sister, do you mind?”

Aigis nodded her head and got up from the armchair too - “Not at all”

But before they left the room, another voice joined them - “Ummm… Aigis, Metis”

“What is it, Yukari-san?” - Both sisters turned to watch her.

The pinky girl cleared her voice - “While Metis wants to go to school with us, she still has to try the uniform, right?” - Not even in one hundred years.

“That’s no-” - However, her sister interrupted her.

“I don’t see any problem with you helping” - The mischievous smile of Aigis only worsened the betrayal.

“Sister!” - And before she could complain more, Metis’s hands were grabbed by her sister and Yukari, dragging her quickly towards the stairs as the others laughed

.

.

.

And even with the complaints, Metis’ heart has met a bigger joy in her short life nor thinks she will be able to experiment one either, or at least no without the laughs and smiles of… her friends - She gives a little smile at this.

Truly, her first morning couldn’t be more bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another Fic, this time also utterly self-indulgent :3  
> Anyways, I really don't know what to say, so... I hope y'all enjoy it  
> Any criticism or recommendation will be well taken  
> Until next chapter ~


	2. Earthly Paradise (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do the introduction short because my head hurts.  
> So, this chapter is quite experimental since I began to write as I think. I only modify to add more paragraph chunks I found neccesary, so I think the result is somewhat messy and ooc from my perspective, but I think I wrote more naturally.  
> Anyway, enjoy the 12k words :D

**April 7th**

Today was her first day of school in her life and Metis was eager ~~(and maybe a bit anxious)~~. Her figurative heart beats with emotion and her mind is going over countless differents scenarios on what to do when the hour arrives, but, a bit to her dismay, her “history” was already decided one day ago in the morning, when Mitsuru called her to the new dorms where she and the rest of SEES’ girls were living in to notify the two sisters that they were admitted and of their “public faces”: Aigis and Metis Galani, fraternal and foreigner twins, from which Metis was unable to assist the previous year due to health conditions but that was able to finish her school year through private teachers.

Even if the 4 girls ignored the non-specified condition, the fact that Mitsuru was able to fake an entire life in less than a week with such a degree of specificity was nothing short of both surprising and extremely concerning for Aigis, Yukari and Fuuka because Metis… well, she really didn’t (nor does) care at all about such, according to her, dark “trifles”, a feeling that the redhead recommended to the others as well.

" _Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing concerning in the slightest nor it will affect the life school of any of you”_ \- After that and a polite and hopeful goodbye, Mitsuru ended the call, leaving the three girls really concerned and one who was too satisfied and happy about the next day. But on the good side, the excuse matched what the girls told to their doormates the other days, and reinforced through the fact that Aigis and Metis share a room.

Obviously, what would have followed after that new would be to go shopping the things necessary for Metis, if it weren’t for the fact that they already did that the very first day after they changed dorms due to a quite generous Kirijo, but Yukari was too excited to notice, Metis didn’t have any idea, and Aigis and Fuuka didn’t have strong enough hearts to tell them that the brunette android would be joining them at school around the second semester during the shopping. But, hey! It was a good idea that they didn’t voice their doubts that day, otherwise they would have been in a hectic run.

So, seeing that they didn’t need to do anything for that day, they decided to do a small celebration at Wakatsu, courtesy of the Yukari and Fuuka seeing that neither Aigis nor Metis had money at all. And while the two androids couldn’t eat too much thanks to a very obvious reason, they appreciate the thought… well, more Aigis than Metis, seeing that the latter was somewhat envious of the digestive system of the other human girls. After that little meeting, a lazy day came for the group, where the only thing Metis did was to connect herself herself to Fuuka’s laptop and try to learn the basic knowledge in hopes of not being left behind, everything thanks to the teal haired girl’s tinkering and her sister’s knowledge.

And that’s how the current scene came to be: The brunette android waiting at the exit of the girl’s dorm, in the middle of the sidewalk, for her friends to finish waking up and eating, with her visor and skirt gone and wearing a uniform of the same style as Aigis, neat and formal. If she were to have a normal sense of touch, she would certainly be complaining about the cold morning air, but since that isn’t the scenery, the only thing she can do is to ponder how the world looks during morning.

“Utterly bizarre” - It’s not like someone is going to hear, and it’s more easy for her to voice her thoughts than to make them stay in her mind right now - “The sun looks so fussy, and the light looks so… unreal” - But it isn’t dream-like, it is more like… unbelievable, a reflection of how she feels about her existence.

Yes, Metis has an answer for that miracle, but that doesn’t mean her feelings of delusion and insecurity are going to disappear anytime soon… and she couldn’t be more frustrated at that fact, on how her heart slightly trembles at the thought of a new morning with physical body, on how her throat feels so fragile when the sunsets happen and her body so heavy when the night is at its highest. What do they even mean? Thankfulness for living? If that were the case, she doubts she would feel so frustrated at them. Admiring the beauty of the world? No, even less sense than the other option… and no other option comes to her mind, this entire topic being a mystery for her. She tried to search the internet for an answer when she was connected, but there wasn’t even a single finding of importance to her annoyance.

She certainly could ask for help from her sister or friends, but… - “Over my dead body” - And she certainly does not wish to die. This is her problem and no one else.

“Well, what do you hate now, Metis?” - The sudden and playful voice of Yukari made Metis turn to look at the door, where Aigis, Yukari with the ever present pink sweater and her long hair, and Fuuka with her old-fashioned uniform.

“How much all of you took to be ready” - She isn’t going to mince words, even more with the recent teasing, not only of her friends but also doormates, of how “angery” she is - “Seriously, what did you all do to take so long?”

“We need to eat and bathe, you know?” - Yukari reminded her with a defeated tone.

“And sleep too” - Aigis looked at Fuuka with surprise when she said that

“Didn’t you sleep again?”

The brunette android gave a neutral answer - “No, I was connected all night to Fuuka’s computer and downloaded everything I needed” - She gives a confident smile - “Maths and science are going to be so easy”

Yukari showed her amusement - “And classic literature?”

… - “Shut up” - That is never going to be Metis’ strong point.

That caused a small laugh in Yukari and smiles in both Fuuka and Aigis. The blonde android would have defended her, if not for the fact that when she offered her help, her sister utterly refused it.

“Ok, ok” - Yukari began to walk and beckoned the others too began to walk - “C’mon, we don’t want to arrive late, do we?”

Metis simply sighed as she began to walk, Aigis by her side and Fuuka just slightly in front of them - “So… how actually is Gekkoukan?” - Until now, she only has been able to see it from the outside and her curiosity only grew more thanks to it.

However, as they commonly said: Curiosity killed the cat - After she finished that question, Yukari went into a rampant of how the school was, from the teachers (From what she understood, Ekoda was an ass and Edogawa was bizarre, whoever they actually are) and the campus, being supported by Fuuka, who explained all the extracurricular activities that could be done, from photography, music, art, cooking, crafts, archery, kendo, swimming, athleticism, tennis and so many others activities. 

Surely, Metis “read'' all the things that could be done in a school the previous day, but that doesn’t mean that is any less surprising to hear them, even more with the enthusiastic voice of her two companions… But could she do any of them? The ones of an artistic tendency are discarded since they aren’t of her interest, so maybe a deportive one as long as she doesn’t need to take off her clothes, but how many of them are like that?

“ _Aghh, this is gonna be such a jumble_ ” 

* * *

"Metis, present yourself" - The afro teacher (No, Metis refuse to learn the name of the person who called her "phytagoras") said, and all of the eyes of her soon-to-be classmates were directed at the android, the only ones she recognized being Aigis, Yukari and Goatee. Obviously, the whisperings weren't a surprise.

" _Dude, 4 transfer students in a row?_ "

" _I_ _heard she is Aigis' twin_ "

" _Does she look a bit angry?_ "

She doesn’t know if she should feel proud about them or not, but again, they are trifles.

"I'm Metis Galani, I'm Aigis' sister but I wasn't able to come the previous year due to health reasons" - Under normal circumstances, she would at least try to feign some friendliness, but…

" _I_ _could try to score with her_ "

"And for the flirty one: I heard you pretty clear, and if you try that, say goodbye to your tongue" - Relentless and aggressive, but effective and exactly to her taste despite the shocked faces of her classmates and teacher, and the expected… amused face of a brown haired guy?

"Metis!" - The screams of her two friends and the one from the teacher were perfectly in unison, and she couldn't be more happy for a distraction.

"What? I was being honest"

"And we certainly appreciate that, but miss Galani, could you tone down your warnings?" - The afro teacher recommended quite clumsily.

Metis simply detoured her eyes to the side as a sign of annoyance - "Understood" - Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, but once the teacher is gone, she isn't going to tone down anything.

The teacher cleared her voice - "Anyways, Metis, go and sit in the seat besides Iori'' - The face of Goatee reflects a perfect mix of horror and happiness.

Nonetheless, Metis gave an amused smirk as she walked towards her seat, whispering a little message to Junpei - “Don’t look so mortified, It’s not like I’m a dog” - To which Goatee gave a defeated sigh.

“A dog is by far more tamer” - The answer certainly gained a cold look, but Metis refrained to do another comment, seeing that the afro was beginning to explain things about the year and her class while extravagantly waving the ruler and triangle.

But even during the explanation, the whisperings didn’t stop, the teacher being quite lost in her own explanation about maths to try to notice the rumors of how aggressive the new student was and how the flirty person, whoever it is, should prepare for his death. So, when the class ended, it wasn’t a surprise to see most of their classmates either maintaining their distance or ignoring her.

“You truly did an introduction” - Junpei turned to look at her with an unsure expression.

Yukari joined him with a defeated tone - “Are you sure it was only an introduction?” - Aigis was behind her with an unsurprised face, like she actually expected it.

Junpei’s expression changed into his more normal smile - “More like the entire number”

“Yes, yes, whatever” - Metis got up from her seat and walked towards her sister, greeting her - “I will keep saying it: It wasn’t my fault”

A sigh from Junpei - “What did the guy even say?”

“Textually and I quote: I could try to score with her” - An unknown voice made Metis turn her face, seeing the same brown haired boy that seemed amused behind Junpei, and that still is amused based in his smirk.

“I didn’t think you were so averse towards romance, but I should have expected it” - Yukari said at the same time that Junpei bent his neck back to greet the new guy.

… Romance? Kissing, flirting and going out… Metis shivered at thought. No, she didn't do such things at all - “I really don’t need such things. I don’t understand why someone would need it too…” - Having a person by your side for all of your life… well, maybe she should have said she doesn’t need romantic love, no romance - “Anyway, who is that guy?”

The brown haired boy gave her a smile and a hand - “Kenji Tomochika, though just call me Kenji” - Metis looked at him from head to toe before shaking his hand - “Hey, don’t worry about me. I have ‘nother tastes”

Junpei stared at him incredulously - “Are you still trying with older women?”

“Kenji, you seriously didn’t have enough with Kanou, did you?” - At this name mentioned by Yukari, Metis was at a loss. But Aigis, seeing her ponderous face, gave her a recap of what happened, or at least of what she heard and remembers. Metis must say: people can be truly stupid for love….

~~_(“I want to see her again”)_ ~~

“Anyway, there’s a new economics teacher that joined this year and I heard she’s old too” - Metis didn’t hear what they said before, but she has an idea of what Kenji was talking about.

“Do you mean the granny I saw in the teacher’s room?” - She has to admit it, the face that the guy did was certainly worth it.

“Really!?” - The android simply nodded, much to Kenji’s dismay - “What a letdown”

Junpei simply gave a smirk and asked - “You and your tastes… Anyway, what do you want?” 

“Oh, yes” - Kenji’s eyes were directed at Metis - “I wanted to ask if someone wanted to go to the arcade in Paulownia after school? I and Kaz were planning to go along with Rio and Yuko since they have been moping after…” - He closes his mouth, realizing what he is going to say.

Surprisingly, Aigis was the one to finish his sentence - “since Kotone-san’s death?” - It was said without any form of sadness, just a nostalgic smile, a expression that was imitated by others - “I’m not too sure, but I guess I could try”

“Well you can always count on me for that” - Junpei joined the invitation instantly too.

However, Yukari declined the invitation - “Sorry, but I already have plans with some of my doormates”

And such, the only one left to decide was an unsure Metis. Truth to be told, the last time she visited Paulownia mall was about three days ago, in an improvised tour through the city from Yukari, and she certainly went to the arcade, but she didn’t have as much fun as the girls said she would… but then again, neither of the three girls were specifically competitive like she is. Well, she can try again and hope the other ones are like her.

“Since sister is going too, I can try again” - Ok, her tone may have been a bit too harsh

“O-ok” - The voice of the cougar’s seeker expressed her surprise

Yeah, she completely said it with a roughness beyond the intended… She simply shrugs it - “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to kill someone” - She really doesn’t know if it’s the correct thing to say, but SEES was joyful when she said so.

At this comment, Kenji simply looked at Aigis - “You sure she is your sister?” - To which the blonde girl just nodded with a tired smile.

“You get used” - And while Junpei certainly disagreed, Yukari has to admit that such a statement was nothing but true in nothing short of 6 days.

* * *

“Aren’t they going a bit overboard?” - Yuko asked no one in specific, watching how Metis and Rio were using to the extreme the dancing machine.

“At least they aren’t destroying it” - Kazushi answered - “But seriously, did she throw all of you a table when your friends met her?”

Aigis corrected him - “It would be more correct to say that she pushed it toward us, but yes”

“Good god, not even Rio is that violent, right Kenji?” - Yuko turned behind just to see the brown haired boy along with Junpei in the middle of playing in one of the shooter machines.

“What did you hope for?” - The boy with the track uniform asked ironically - “We are in an arcade after all. We should try to have fun too, don’t you think?” - And, upon recalling Kenji’s advice, Kauzshi doubtfully took Yuko’s hand, much to the girl’s surprise.

But any further ruckus coming from outside their bubble was completely ignored by the two competing girls and Aigis, who was comfortable enough just watching them how her sister and Rio were trying to outmatch each other. The blonde robot may not have extensive knowledge of the black haired girl besides the offhand comments of Kotone in the past, but she certainly is sure about how anxious (or maybe stressed) her sister was the previous days - A feeling reflected in sudden cold and harsh tones. So seeing her like this, in a focused and strangely relaxed mood, was a breather for her.

“I-I gave you this” - Rio said trying to catch her breath after they finished dancing - “I lost”

Metis simply gave a smirk while feigning her breathing - “T-there was no way I could lose in this” - A mind used to combat along with a coordination system splendidly designed gave result to a beast in dancing.

Rio gave her a side glance - “How can you dance so well but suck at driving?” - A reference to the “shameful” defeat the android suffered at the racing machine.

“It was my first time trying!” - And the goddamn random boxes certainly didn’t help at all when she returned to last place, and maybe that was the reason why both girls went into a competitive rampage against each other, encompassing around 6 games up to now, counting the racing competition too - “We are three - three, right?”

“You want another one?” - And the enthusiasm of Metis was enough to infect Rio too - “What about the shooting machine?”

“That’s perfect” - The black android descended fast from the dancing stage along with Rio, Aigis following them from behind

“Hey, Metis” - The two sisters stopped to see the ponytail girl - “Have you thought about joining the volleyball club? It would certainly be nice if you do”

And Metis’ face didn’t wait to express a smile. She obviously is interested in joining a deportive club, even more if there are people like Rio - It’s more enough to pump her heart out… But volleyball requires a loose uniform and change of clothes, doesn’t it? That’s bad without doubt, but equally strong to the prospect of competing seriously and not having to contain.

“I didn’t before, but right now I’m considering it” - A vague answer that doesn’t negate her interest but doesn’t promise too much, and, with her pert tone, enough to satisfy her competitor.

“Sweet” - Rio got ahead of Metis - “C’mon, we still have to see who finally wins”

Oh, so she wants this to be the last one. In that case, the android can’t let her win at all

“Hey, don’t cheat!” - However, she felt something in her pockets that made her stop - “Sister…” - She completely forgot about that little detail.

“Yes?” - Aigis walked towards her.

“Do you have any money left?”

She truly needs to get a job

* * *

**April 18th**

It has been barely more a week from school and Metis already hates it… no, that wording is incorrect. What she hates isn’t the school per se, but most of its students and teachers, and it would have been every single one of them if it weren’t for scarce exceptions. But, what is the reason for such predictable hatred? Student Council President’s election.

Indeed, Metis ran for the president’s position and, much to her dislike and unsurprise of her friends, she didn’t receive any vote besides Aigis and Fuuka. Everyone else, including Junpei, Yukari and the recently known Rio, voted for the other candidate, a certain student called Hidetoshi Odagiri. Under normal circumstances, she would just have been offended for it for at most 2 days, but her frustration was able to extend for the entire week of elections thanks to the not very discreet rumors and mutterings about the students:

“ _You have heard the rumors about the new student? They said she is too violent_ ”

“ _I_ _heard she tends to throw tables_ ” (A rumor that was almost proven truth thanks to the unwilling participation of Kenji - Bless Aigis and her persuasion skills over her sister)

“ _She may be beautiful, but isn’t she a bit of a siscon?”_

_“_ And my ass” - And now, even at the weekend and shopping in the mall, she isn’t going to stop her nagging - “What does even siscon mean?”

And one of her companions, Fuuka, said unsure - “I don’t think you want to know what it means” - She was the only one from the dorms to accompany her to buy a cellphone, seeing that Yukari was indisposed and Aigis was talking with Mitsuru and Akihiko about “things”, this last thing being the actual detonating for this shopping afternoon thanks to the advice of the graduate students.

“Fuuka-san, I don’t think it’s a good idea to evade it” - The last companion, Ken, commented about the evasive answer and Koromaru’s bark just affirmed it.

To be clear, it wasn’t that the two girls found them while they were walking to Paulownia mall, but that they were about to enter the girl’s doom to visit them - Not that their doormates could deny the entry to a cute kid and a cute dog. In the end, one thing led to another and the pair ended up accompanying Metis and Fuuka too, and also the reason why they are having this conversation after Ken asked innocently why the android was so frustrated.

“How do you know that?” - The surprise on Fuuka’s voice was notorious

However, Ken maintained his stoic face - “Junpei-san told me”

“Junpei-kun, why?” - Fuuka covered her face with her hands.

“So Junpei knows what it means…” - Metis’ voice acquired a inquisitive tone - “Then why didn’t he tell me about it?” - And made her look like an idiot.

Ken simply sighed - “Metis-san, if your so curious about what siscon means, you just could search in internet”

“Fuuka and Yukari banned me from using it. According to them, I shouldn’t spend so much time connected to a laptop and I should study like a normal person” - Even when it’s easier just to download things directly in her memory - “But let’s not change the subject”

Up to this point, Metis is still surprised how the kid hasn’t even flinched at her tone, even considering how their first meeting was. By that matter, he really reminds her of her sister… and that worked perfectly for her.

“Ken, let’s make a deal” - That took everyone by surprise and made them stop, including the dog.

“W-what is it, Metis-san?”

The black robot kneeled to Ken’s height - “You said you are having problems with some subjects” - Metis may not be the best or a good teacher, but she is sure the most knowledgeable in technical things - “In exchange of helping you with everything, you have to tell me everything about those slangs”

And for the first time in the walk, Ken began to sweat, both of disbelief and stress, understanding the emotions of the people that were interrogated by the android.

“I-I don’t think is a-” - But his speech was interrupted by the bark of the dog, to which Metis answered.

“Obviously, I’m always truthful to my words” - Well, as far as she is concerned, she has only told half-truths and absolutely no lie.

“Koromaru, no!” - Fuuka and Ken screamed in unison, but it was too late: The barks of discord were “said”.

And there was silence

“Sorry, what?” - The incredulity of her voice was clear, and the dog just reaffirmed his answer.

The kid watched attentively how the android got up from her kneeling position with a neutral expression as Fuuka asked - “Metis?”

“Now I only need to know who I have to kill” - Ah, that’s what was missing.

“Metis, you know that you can’t do that” - At least she took it better than what Fuuka believed originally.

The robot just got up and walked backwards - “Yes if I make it look like an accident” - That was supposed to be a joke or an actual consideration?

Ken tried to express his concern about what was said - “That isn’t reassuring at al- Watch out!” 

But Metis ended up crashing with a person handing out fliers, independent of the warnings. And unsurprisingly, she ended up being the only one standing.

“Oh, fuck, sorry for that” - The android offered her hand to the man as a sign that her voice didn’t transmit.

“Girl, you should try be more careful” - The man accepted the help and cleaned the dust of his uniform - “You could hit a old person the next time”

Metis simply watched him with a cold glaze - “I know that. I offered my hand for a reason” - The man certainly took offense from it.

And before things could escalate further, Fuuka interceded - “Metis, please. We still have to buy your phone”

The robot simply looked at her - “It’s not my fault that this guy started”

“What a childish girl. You’re the-” - However the guy stopped to look at his flairs, pondering for a minute before asking - “Are you two highschoolers?”

Metis and Fuuka were confused at this, but the robot decided to speak - “Yes, but what does it matter anyway?”

The guy forcibly gave them two pamphlets - “Wild-duck Burger is looking for both full time and part time employees for a new building near Port Island Station. I while it hurts to say this, I really hope you two consider the offer”

Fuuka denied the offer gently, but Metis…

“I think I will accept it” - This only gained a complaint from the guy, much to android’s joy, and a exchnage of worried looks between Fuuk and Ken.

Truth to be told, this job couldn’t be more perfectly timed.

* * *

**April 23rd**

Today is the day that the deportive clubs are open to receive new members, and Metis couldn’t be more conflicted and Yukari so confused thanks to the former’s decision.

To put it in context, Metis genuinely wanted to join the voleyball’s club, a wish that was only reinforced during all the previous days where she has gone out with Rio to the many attractions of the city - Mainly the arcade, but also sometimes the cinema, karaoke and the shrine’s park. It was so refreshing to be with someone so similar to her and don’t having to limit her thoughts only to her mind, a feeling that certainly was returned by the ponytail girl.

All in all, it should have been a natural conclusion for the android to choose to go to the club that her friend was in… until Rio invited her the previous day to see a voleyball’s official but friendly match and the final, decisive factor was revealed.

“ _The uniforms are too… showy_ ” - And for the first time, Metis hated her mechanical body.

Unsurprisingly, the first (and only) person she consulted was her sister to help her decide what she should do. But it was to no avail, since Aigis was unable to find an answer too and only recommended her to be honest with Rio.

And this led us to the actual scene…

“What do you mean you won’t join!?” - Rio blasted her voice through the entire classroom with only Aigis, Metis and Yukari present, everyone else already out of school for the day.

Metis simply sighed - “As much as I would like to join the volleyball club, Yukari’s convinced me to join the archery’s one” - Or, in other words, create the most believable excuse she can

“Hey! Don’t say it like that. I’m not the bad guy” - And thanks to Aigis, Yukari was put on the plan from the beginning, even if she found it quite unfair. But in the end, they can’t reveal the fact that the sisters are robots.

“That’s such a bummer. Even my teammates were so upbeat about you joining” - She is forcing it, right?

“C’mon, you’re blackmailing me right now” - Even if Rio didn’t intend to do it, those words along with that voice only strung certain parts of her heart.

“Metis…” - Aigis said with a tired tone before apologizing to Iwasaki - “We’re sorry for Metis not joining, but she can’t do excessive physical toil since her health is still dedicated”

“I know, I know, but…” - She directed her gaze towards Metis - “Why did you choose to join a supportive club if you’re still delicate?”

“Any other option is out of the question” - Matter-of-fact and direct, and not false at all.

“That’s really like you, isn’t it?” - Yukari said ironically, accompanied by a comment of a similar nature from Rio.

“Yeah, too strong-head and thrower of tables for her own sake” - They still don’t let that die…

“That gossip is old and dead, you two know?” - Metis tried to defend herself while Aigis just watched them with a smile, thankful for how it resulted.

Yukari commented her answer - “Yes, by killing the guy who started it”

“I didn’t kill him and, besides, Kenji asked for it when he talked about it during the votin-” - However, her speech was interrupted by the same brown-haired boy they're talking about.

“You’re lying!” - Kenji entered by the door while pointing his finger towards the android - “You held me at gunpoint and asked me how I wanted to die!” - And then he realized what he did…

Rio didn’t wait for the questioning as she stepped forward - “Were you spying on us!?”

And before everything could descend into screaming, Kenji outed his companions - “Yuko dragged me along with Kaz to see what was going to happen, and Fuuka and Junpei were with us”

As soon as they were named, the other 4 came out of hiding and entered the room: Kazushi and Yuko annoyed, Junpei with a lively expression and Fuuka ashamed.

Kazushi was the first to complain - “Seriously, why did you act so sudden?”

“It was the truth and my pride at stake” - That was the only answer he could come up with.

Junpei simply commented - “Dude, at this point I’m sure no one of us has pride”

“Speak for you three, because I’m sure me and Fuuka still have pride” - But Yuko’s words were interrupted by the quiet notorious exchange of looks between Yukari, Aigis and Rio.

Metis asked confused - “Something happened with those two, didn’t it?” -

Yukari shrugged - “It’s a long story for Fuuka, but it could be summarized in cooking”

“Yukari-chan! I have improved!”

And Rio added - “The same goes for Yuko, just in her case is inn”

“That’s dead past!” - But to her dismay, Kazushi outed her too.

“Do you mean the ghost stories?” - He was silenced with a simple look.

This only made Metis more curious and confused, and the small laughs of Yukari and Rio didn’t help too much, but it’s better to go back to the original topic - “At any rate, why were all of you spying on us?”

Junpei was the one to answer - “Well, I wanted to see what was going to happen since I heard everything from Fuuka” - Metis isn’t that surprised. As much as Fuuka can be helpful, she is also such a pushover.

“And I heard from Junpei that Metis wasn’t going to join the volleyball club, and I wanted to see what was going to happen too” - Yuko complemented - “And I dragged Kazushi and Kenji just in case”

Kenji laughed at it - “To use us as human shields”

Yuko glared at him - “Shut up” - And her face morphed into shame almost instantly when she looked at the 4 girls - “I’m so sorry for spying on you, but I-”

“We were worried” - Junpei cut her before she could finish - “I know that Metis could get bummed out and not in a pacific way, and I’m sure Rio wouldn’t be any better”

… Metis really doesn’t know how to answer that, but, luckily for her, Rio and Yukari took care of that part.

“Good grief, all of you are such a dorks” - The affection in Yukari’s voice was quite noticeable.

“I… thank you for this” - Rio gave a sweet smile - “Although, this is the 2nd time you do this, Yuko”

The team manager simply laughed at this - “I think I’m not going to change anytime soon”

Then Aigis asked out of nowhere - “And what about Fuuka-san? Neither of you mentioned why she joined” - And everyone looked at a flushed Fuuka, realizing the out of character gossipy behavior of her.

“Now that you mention it, she literally joined from nowhere” - Kazushi added.

The teal haired girl cleared her voice of most of her shame - “U-um, I’m sorry for that. I wanted to ask something first but I got carried away” 

The girl in the pink sweater walked towards her and gave her a knowing smile - “So, what did you want to ask?”

Fuuka gave the most excited smile - “I want to know if someone wants to join the tech club I created. I only need two more member at least”

“Tech club?”

And, at the end of the day, Metis ended with quite the schedule: Tech club on Monday and Tuesday, Archery club on Friday and Saturday, and a part time job during Sunday beginning the next month - Metis smiled at this, lying down on her bed. 

In just barely one month of existence, she has already done so much, from experimenting almost everything this city has to offer to being a star student… well, not yet, but the android is sure she’ll be the 1st place in the mid and final terms, 2nd if generous and considers her sister. Although, even with all this happiness, her heart still burns with bitterness at the fiasco of the elections.

Why is she so obsessed with the position to begin with? It’s not like she couldn’t join another position of the student council, but that doesn’t feel right at all. It’s like she’s failing… to someone, and what the fuck is that someone? She is sure this isn’t related to her unique existence, but something else.

“ _I want to go outside. I want to live a normal life_ ” - Those are her own thoughts, aren’t they?

But before her mind descended into a faulty and unwanted introspection, her new phone rang with a new message received. Metis didn’t wait to read it - She… isn’t good with internal things.

**_Unknown number:_ ** _Hey, Metis. Rio here._

**_Rio:_ ** _I wanted to check the number. You aren’t going to free yourself from me anytime soon :×_

And she won’t really spare the face things too. 

**_You:_ ** _Like hell I was going to lie about a number. I really don’t see the point. Anyway, do you want to do something on Sunday? I can bring my sister, too._

**_Rio:_ ** _It goes without saying_

**_Rio:_ ** _I heard there will be an action movie premiering in the cinema_

**_You:_ ** _It sounds good._

**_Rio:_ ** _Don’t tell me something I already know. My taste is faultless_

**_Rio:_ ** _… But Metis, besides that, I also messaged you for another thing_

This perked up the Android curiosity.

**_Rio:_ ** _Firstly, I don’t have any problem with you not joining the volleyball club. It’s your life and all that_

**_Rio:_ ** _But I’m curious… Did your sister lie? I had a hunch when Aigis told me about the explanation, but I want to be sure_

“Sister… I love you and all, but you shouldn’t be the one to lie next time” - This caught the attention of the blonde android, who was just entering the room.

* * *

**April 30th**

Golden week - A week destined for the celebration of many holidays, where many industries experienced spikes in revenue, from there the name comes… or at least that was Metis read when she was able to finally use of Yukari’s laptop, because there was no use with Fuuka and her incessant aversion of the topic due to god knows why.

And pitifully for her, it was boring beyond measure for her since there was nothing to do - No school, no clubs. So it was no surprise when she accepted with no doubt the offer of Yukari to go out, shopping and maybe go to Karaoke or something similar, and with no doubt she meant going out with her sister and Fuuka. The android would have liked to go out with Rio and maybe Yuko too, but both of them already had appointments with their families - Visiting distant relatives according to them.

So with a long shopping trip in mind, she decided to go with clothes that were able to cover most of her body: Simply blue trousers (or is the name jeans? Eh, it doesn’t matter for her anyway) and shoes, and a black jacket with white shirt. Nothing too complicated and in a similar style to the long skirt and jacket of her sister. 

And then, after walking through an entire shopping district worth of clothes, Metis recalled how tedious these shopping trips can be, low-key regretting her decision. But at least Fuuka was able to convince her to go to an electronic shop near the restaurant where the group was resting for the moment - Aigis and Metis in one side, and Yukari and Fuuka in the other. Although, there was something that was calling the attention of the Android...

“Fuuka, why are you texting so much?” - Truth to be told, the teal haired girl has been typing in her phone from the moment they sat on the terrace and the android was quite curious about it.

“It’s nothing” - At this answer, Yukari put her drink on the table and spied the phone’s screen, smiling mischievously.

“Oh, seriously, did Natsuki change her name to nothing?” - Fuuka blushed instantly and tried to defend herself, but it was cut thanks to Aigis.

“Natsuki-san? Is she coming to visit you during the week?” - Fuuka resignedly nodded.

“ _Natsuki..._ ” - Maybe her face becomes serious at this, taking into account the expressions of her companions.

“Metis?” - Yukari passed her hands over the android’s eyes.

“Natsuki… Isn’t that the name of the reason why you didn’t allow me to use your laptop?” - Fuuka and Yukari were surprised at this, the latter choking in her drink, while Aigis tried to clear her voice.

“Yes, you don’t know about her, but she is a close... friend of Fuuka-san that had to move to another city due to her family” - Her sister explained, giving a hint of doubt in the “friend” part.

However, Yukari followed after that - “You were video chatting with her?”

“Y-yes, it’s easier than texting most of the time” - And then she continued to text with a blushed face.

“And I thought Akihiko-senpai had one track mind” - Yukari then beckoned Metis to come close and muttered to her ear - “They are only friends in name by the way”

“Yukari-chan! What did you tell her!?” - Yukari only answered with a smile and a “secret”, while Metis pondered about those words.

“Why do you mean by ‘in name only’?” - She knows it’s a bad idea to ask, but she really doesn’t care too about the consequences.

And then, more shocked sounds came from Fuuka, trying to found the correct words to express her embarrassment, while Yukari sighed thanks to her blind comment.

“I mean they are in love with each other, but they still don’t go out” - The matter-of-fact tone just made it worse for Fuuka.

“Am I that obvious?”

And Aigis tried to console her - “If it helps, I’m sure neither Junpei-san nor Ken-san knows about this” - Well, at least it somewhat raised Fuuka’s spirit.

“Don’t feel bad about it. It’s not like Yuko’s or…” - Yukari stopped for a bit before continuing - “Aigis’ crush were that discreet to begin with?”

Seriously, what happens with this thing of love and all? - “I don’t see the point to such things. It’s a waste of time, isn’t it?”

But those words only gained an awkward exchange of looks between Fuuka and Aigis along with a coughing Yukari.

“What?”

And Yukari replied - “With Rio, you aren’t really that different from Fuuka”

… That took her by surprise - “I don’t text her that much! and even If I did it, that doesn’t mean I love her”

“I don’t know about the second, but I’m sure the first one is a lie”

“Who asked for your opinion, goatee!?” - She doesn’t care if Junpei comes from nowhere, but he may as well retract from that affirmation.

At any rate, Junpei didn’t take her exclamation seriously - “I was just walking around here when I found I found you all” - More than an answer to the android, it was an explanation to the other girls.

“Junpei, why are you even in this part of the city? I don’t remember you liked buying clothes” - Yukari gave him a sceptic look.

“Yes, about that, I was searching for an art store but…” - He scratches his head - “I got lost”

Curiously for the android, Yukari seemed to soften at this - “Have you even asked people?”

“Yes, but nobody knows where there is a store” - He seems a bit downcast at that prospect.

“Why are you so interested in art?” - The robot has some faint familiarity with the concept, but also a strange memorie, one with red hair that didn’t belong to Mitsuru.

Junpei simply smiled with nostalgia - “Well, you could say that I want try drawing as a hobby”

“We found it” - Both Fuuka and Aigis said suddenly.

“Sweet! Where is it?” - Goatee put his hands on the table quite enthusiastically.

“It’s close to the electronics shops we’re going to visit” - Aigis informed him.

“Electronics, like wires, hard drives and that?” - Fuuka nodded - “Eh, mind if I join then? I don’t have many plans for today”

“As long as you aren’t a clown, I don’t have any problems” - Junpei looked at Yukari with a smirk.

“Don’t worry, the clown’s role is only for school” - He said while sitting in a nearby chair - “Now I’m the only one Junpei Iori”

“Since when is the city called “school”?” - Junpei only laughed at the sarcasm of Metis.

“By the way, Metis, do you know what videogames are?” - This perked up her attention.

“Games that you can play in virtual platforms”

“Yep. Someone had an idea of doing a competition at the boy’s dorms and I wanted to know if you wanted to join? I doubt they’re going to care that you’re a woman”

“ _Competition, eh_ ” - And up to this day, Aigis is still somewhat resentful of what Junpei provoked that day, but that's another story.

* * *

**May 30th**

“Meti-san, are you sure you can take your break now?” - Ken worriedly asked the android, who was sitting with the rest of the group (Namely, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis), about the liberties she was taking in her job. A concern reinforced thanks to Metis still wearing her uniform (black pants along with an orange shirt and one black under the orange), contrasting with the school uniforms of her companions.

“Yes, I doubt someone is going to get angry or snatch me” - She stretched while leaning on her sister’s body - “I saved the skin of almost everyone in here more than once in just one month, and I could give the accountant a run for her money. It would be stupid of them to fire me”

“Last words before being fired” - Goatee said neutrally while drinking his soda.

“Yes, I-had-to-renounce-after-a-week” - Metis loves to remind him about the one-week job he had at the beginning of May, even more with their recently born rivalry they have, originated thanks to the game competition of the previous month.

“Hey, I had a rough week!” - Junpei tried to defend himself.

“ ** _We_ ** had a rough week” - Yukari sadly highlighted

“What happened?” - Ah, yes, they forgot to tell Ken about the exams.

Yukari sighed - “We completely forget about studying for midterms since we were too focused on Metis… it didn’t end well for us…” - Yukari pointed at the three girls in front of her with a fork - “‘’cept for those three”

Aigis continued with an awkward smile - “I got a perfect grades in the exams of maths and science, but I could have do it better in language, literature and economics”

“Not perfect in everything, but I got high scores” - Fuuka said quietly while drinking from her milk shake.

And then…

“Perfect score in everything!” - Metis put one of her hands in her chest with loftiness - “The 1st place in the school, even higher than the mister president”

“You just plugged yourself all night into Fuuka’s laptop! That’s cheating!” - The exclamations of Junpei were able to mute the “why are you so obsessed with him anyway?” of Yukari, and, in exchange, got his foot stomped.

“Don’t scream. There’s someone by your side if you didn’t know” - Junpei simply looked at her with resentful eyes.

Metis smirked - “Everyone does the best they can to survive, so I don’t see any cheating on what I did” - Indeed, Fuuka and Yukari just gave up in their endeavor to disconnect her - “And by that matter, Ken...”

The child just lifted his head from the hamburger the others invited - “Yes?”

“Your exams results were posted today too, weren’t they?”

Ken resigned himself - “Yes, I got high scores thanks to you”

“What!?” - Yukari and Junpei screamed unison, and the latter followed - “Are you teaching Ken!?”

“Yes. Every Sunday I review his school subjects with him”

“So that’s why you always go out on Sundays” - Yukari covered her face with her left hand - “And I thought it was because you were going out with Rio”

“Again with that?” - Yukari (and low-key Junpei too) have been quite pushy about her lately - “It’s not my fault you didn’t ask Fuuka or sister”

“Did you two know?” - Fuuka nodded to Junpei’s question

“I was there when Metis offered to teach him”

And Aigis followed - “She told me from the beginning, and I went with her most of the times” - She lets a little laugh escape - “She is quite good teacher actually”

“Except when she begins to curse my school teachers” - Metis scoffs at this.

“What did you hope for? Your maths and english teacher are totally useless” 

Ken watched her with a neutral face - “Tell that to my dormmates. They believe you killed someone”

“Well, they aren’t too far off” - The android rolled her eyes at Junpei’s comment.

“Yes, because you’re this close” - She brings her index and thumb close to each other, almost touching.

Junpei gave her a scandalous look - “Hey, didn’t you say you wouldn’t kill anyone?”

Metis rested her head in Aigis’s shoulder - “Yes, but I doubt witnessing an accident counts as killing”

And then Yukari joined the talk - “Geez, you two are literally kids”

The android lifted her head with an annoyed gaze - “I’m not a kid” 

“That’s what you say” - Yukari rested her head in one of her hands - “Though Junpei really isn’t any better. Right, ace detective?”

“Do you still remember that?” - Goatee turned to see her quite surprised

“Ace… detective?” - Fuuka tilted her head.

“Oh, yes. You weren’t there” - Yukari smiled at her - “It was when you got into Tartarus and we’re trying to find anything about you. Junpei ended up calling himself an ace detective thanks to it”

Metis certainly doesn’t remember anything about that, but it does sound familiar. Maybe it was something that was uploaded into her sister’s memory bank and then passed to her.

“Do you really like detective stories, Junpei-san?” - Ken asked with a curious face.

However, the baseball player shook his head - “I thought it would be funny, but…” - He gave a side glazee to Yukari - “Someone really didn’t like it”

“But it was a good burn” - Still, Yukari gave him an apologetic smile.

“... But speaking about detectives, do any of you have plans after graduating?” - Fuuka left the empty milk shake in the table - “I mean, we’re already in the middle of the semester”

… After graduating?

“For me it’s pretty clear” - Yukari stretches - “It’s modelling and fashion without doubt”

Junpei scratches his neck - “I wish I had that certainty, but I think I will go for coaching and supportive studies”

Fuuka smiled - “Quite fitting for you both. I plan to study electronic engineering for my part”

They are already settled, aren’t they? Meanwhile, Metis has completely forgotten about such a thing. After all, there were so many things to do during the year and yet so little time in actuality… But she thinks she has an idea, if the random but quite enlightening comments of her sister are something to go by.

“I think I’m going to work with Mitsuru” - Metis’ comment certainly gained their attention

“Work with her? Do you mean in…” - Junpei’s vague gestures give the idea.

“Yes, Mitsuru-san wants to create an organization to deal with matters related to cognitive existences, not only shadows” - Aigis commented

However, Yukari ended up complaining - “Seriously? And she didn’t tell us?”

“According to Mitsuru, she wanted to make sure everything goes right before informing all of you. She only told my sister due to her nature” - Metis shrugged - “I deduced everything else thanks to one of two random comments of her”

That information was able to calm everyone, except one person...

“If that’s the case, I really want to join too!” - Ken was quite enthusiastic in his answer.

However, Aigis shook her head - “Mitsuru-san specifically said that you should try to end your studies first. Even if you have experience, you’re still…”

Ken’s face morphed into annoyance - “I hate being a kid” - And bite his food with a bit of forced strength.

Neither Yukari, Junpei or Fuuka couldn’t contain their laughs while Aigis watched him apologetically.

They truly looked happy, don’t they? Even if they are somewhat undecided, they are still moving forward without fear or doubt… That girl, Kotone, must be happy for them.

“ _You know... I think you can spread the message now... Not with words alone... but with everyone's passion and strength... If you could do that... she wouldn't have to bear the burden all alone, would she...?_ ”

Don’t be confused, Metis isn’t sad, as her heart clearly is beating and flooding her body with happiness and joy thanks to being with her friends… but the small yet undeniable feeling of fullness still rests within her. And every time she sees everyone smiling, it becomes clear even if hidden by her other emotions - Like a dark stone in clear but deep water.

“ _They are smiling for... what?_ ” - That’s what her mind tells her, in a similar fashion to her emotiones about the student council elections. Certainly, she has pondered about such sensation during a time by now, but the conclusion she has reached... well, she hasn't reach that much.

“Metis, there you are!”

The sudden, welcoming voice of Rio was able to pull her out of her thoughts and make her smile effortlessly as the android got up to greet her enthusiastically.

“Yes, she is totally not in love with Rio” - Yukari said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, Junpei agreeing with her.

… And while happy at seeing her sister happy, Aigis couldn’t let her worry leave her chest.

* * *

**June 10th**

Ekoda is an ass. That’s the conclusion everyone in her clas- No, everyone in school, even the other teachers and superiors, have reached in all the years the teacher of classic literature has worked in the school. And while Metis can understand how some of his demands and evaluations can lead to hate him, he was mostly neutral on her radar - Another conceited, stagnated old man to her taste. Obviously, that was only true until the morning of this same day…

“ _F_ _or the last evaluation before the final exams, all of you’ll have to write an essay about The Battle of Coxinga and…”_

After Ekodass (She doesn’t care if the insult is good or not) said that they have to do an essay, he ended up on her shit list permanently and she ignored everything else the teacher had to add to the explanation - Seriously, what’s the point of doing an essay when the only thing they had done during the semester was boring exams? Furthermore, she was unable to find the book on the internet and downloaded it, only reviews and summaries that didn’t help at all to her bad luck.

So, upon Fuuka’s recommendation, Metis is visiting this little book store located in the strip mall in Iwatodai Station, near the ex-dorms.

“Bookworms…” - The android is standing alone in front of the bookshop with her uniform school and bag. “ _I_ _t holds everything, from even manga to cooking books_ '' according to Fuuka - “I hope so”

The inside wasn’t really any different from the outside: Old, rustic, woody but certainly not neglected, as shown with the neatly piled pile of books and magazines in both shelves and floor, and the single, old man dozing off behind the counter.

“Hmm!” - Metis maybe coughed a little louder than necessary, but what’s the point of having a shop open while you’re sleeping?

At any rate, the old man woke up calmly - “Ah, there’s no need to scream like that” - The old man laughed a bit before stretching - “So, missy, what do you look for?”

“The Battle of Coxinga” - The old man looked at with a funny look as he walked towards her.

“Oh, so it’s that time of the year already, isn't it? Did mister Ekoda ask for an essay again?” - How… this isn’t the first time, right?

“Seriously, Does he change his evaluations at all?” - Metis asked while looking at the shelves, looking for the necessary book.

“No at all. You could ask every single third year of previous years and everyone is going to say the same” - The man stood by her side and pointed towards one of the piles in the top - “There is the last copy, missy…”

The android stood on tiptoe to reach the book - “Metis”

The old man looked at her with surprise - “Oh, so you truly are Aigis-chan’s sister?”

That caught her off guard - “H-how did you know?”

“I guessed” - He laughed quite happily - “You are quite similar to her and she’s the only person I know who has a foreigner name”

She picked up the book and turned to see him - “How did you meet her, mister...?” - She likely knows the answer, but that doesn’t make her any less curious.

The old man looked at her kindly - “Bunkichi Kitamurai, and Aigis-chan commonly came here with one of her friends, Kotone-chan. You must know her, don’t you?” - Oh… she again - “But you should tell your sister to come here more often. It’s has been quite boring lately”

Metis simply nodded - “I’m gonna see what I can do. Anyways, what’s the pric-” - And again, the bad luck of abruptly turning around reached her, this time with a pile of books she swears she didn’t see there before - “Oh, fuc- I mean, sorry”

Bunkichi simply laughed - “There’s no problem, but could you help me, Metis-chan? It would take me quite the time to do it alone”

She simply sighed at the nickname - “Yes”

The ordering of the books didn’t take much time but it was a pretty silent process - As much as it seemed lively, the old man is actually pretty quiet. However, one of the books, the last one actually, called her attention…

“The Divine Comedy? Such a classic book” - Bunkichi commented with a smile - “Even if I don’t understand it sometimes, the descriptions are truly charming”

“Do you think so?” - It was unlikely for her to actually ask about it, but she has readed sometimes the name of the book on the internet and even its synopsys… and she can’t avoid thinking how similar it is.

“Indeed” - He looked at her with a knowing expression - “You seem quite interested in it, don’t you?”

“I guess you could say so” - And no, she isn’t going to reject the offer.

“In that case, you could take it free as an special offer for acquaintance”

Bingo - Now she won’t have to ask Fuuka or Yukari their laptops.

“Won’t you have problems with your child or wife?”

The old man simply shook his head - “No. My only son died some years ago and my wife passed away the previous month”

… Fuck - “Oh… Sorry for bringing that up”

“Don’t worry, there is no problem, Metis-chan” - The old man said kindly with a unwavering smile while he walked towards the counter again - “It’s a bit lonely, but I’m okay”

“I see” - It’s better if she changes the topic - “So, how much do the books cost?”

However, Bunkichi simply laughed and insisted she could take the comedy for free and only pay for the battle one and Metis really didn’t want to make everything more awkward for her, so she didn’t comment nor accept criticism at all when she paid the double of the Battle of Coxinga’s value. After all, the android may be choleric and a tad violent, but she knows about basic decency and manners… and maybe she feels a bit bad for him - There’s no point in denying it, although admitting it is another entirely different matter.

“ _Metis-chan, you should bring your sister the next time_ ”

… Maybe they will visit him next week.

(It was the next week, indeed)

* * *

**July 20**

“So, depending on what element the concavity of a quadratic function is dependent?” - Metis in casual clothes was sitting alongside Ken with some closed books on the table - subjects already reviewed - while the child tried to answer without looking at his notebooks, Aigis watching quietly in front.

“The coefficient A, meanwhile the coefficient C is the point of intersection and the B can determine to which quadrants the function belongs” - Metis nodded with a smile - “But Metis-san, what’s the point of studying this?”

“Because you have your math exams tomorrow” - The android answered matter-of-factly.

“Indeed, but I doubt quadratic functions are going to enter” - Aigis answered and the child simply agreed.

“Yes, but they are going to teach it to him anyways. Better sooner than later”

Ken sighed - “I’d rather prefer it was later”

That gained him a side glanced of Metis - “No with me here”

Then a laugh resounded through the library - “Ah, those kids today” - Bunkichi appeared from behind the counter with a cloth bag.

Yes, when Ken called Metis to help him study, the android couldn’t think of a better place than bookworms. Truth to be told, her heart kinda warmed quickly thanks to the cordiality of the old man - He could be too burdensome sometimes, but he was quite nice, not unlike Junpei. And besides, the two androids were in a post-final break, so any worry about school can wait until Friday.

“They have such a good teacher, yet they refuse to use the opportunity” - And no, the part about being a good teacher was said totally seriously. The only actual problem is her constant cussing of other teachers.

“I wasn’t speaking about him” - The man smirked at her while Ken let a quiet laugh and Aigis smiled.

“The nerves you have” - Metis turned to watch him - “At any rate, what do you have there?”

Bunkichi walked towards them - “Some handmade bread. It has been a while since I baked something” - He deposited the bag in the small table - “It’s for you three”

“Thank you Bunkichi-san” - Aigi then bowed as she could and Ken tried to do the same, Metis, by her part…

“Fuck. If I had known this, I wouldn’t have eaten on the way” - An obvious lie to Ken and Aigis, but Bunkichi only laughed at this.

“Don’t sweat it, Metis-chan, you can always eat it later” - He returned to the counter - “Now, where did I leave the crossword?”

“Are you still with that?” - Metis pointed at the extreme of the counter - “It’s there by the way”

The old man picked up the magazine - “Thank you, and what can I say? It’s a hobby my wife introduced me at the beginning of the year”

Mitsuko Kitamura… died at 73 on April 30th during night, likely a heart attack due to old age, but at least was peaceful according to the old man, since she didn’t wake up during night at all. Metis certainly has asked herself if he was truly okay, but there isn’t any sign of emotional distress. She even asked her sister about it, but she reached the same conclusion: Bunkichi simply accepted the death of her wife and moved on, even if “a bit lonely” as he puts it.

Humans… truly are diverse.

“Anyway, take your time studying, Virgil-chan” 

And Metis is going to kill him next. Seriously, what was the point of telling him that little comparison she drew between herself and Vigilio? The only other person she told that comparison was to her sister because she knew Aigis was going to take her seriously, unlike certain others (i.e: Junpei and maybe Yukari). She guesses the reason she told Bunkichi was because she thought he could help her about what it means...

“ _Well, characters are characters, and people are people. Even if there are some similarities between those two, people aren’t necessarily limited to one role_ ”

Metis already knows that. That was the very own first conclusion she reached, but she knows that can’t be everything, no when she understands the inner workings of humanity’s will and the meaning it holds: Virgil guiding Dante through hell and purgatory, to then be replaced by Beatrice and going back to hell - Metis, her sister and teammates, and Kotone. It’s too fitting and similar to not hold any deeper significance.

But in the end, she can’t reach that truth and it always escapes her… Maybe she isn’t supposed to discover it…

“Ughh, don’t call me like that” - Even if she knows that neither Aigis or Ken are going to make jokes about it, it’s still annoying.

At any rate, the old man simply laughed and focused on the puzzle, while Metis returned to teach maths to Ken, who simply was munching a piece of bread while listening to her, and Aigis interceding from time to time.

At the end, the study session ended around one hour and a half more, when Ken decided it was enough about functions and, being honest, Metis couldn’t be more happy: She received a message from Rio saying if she wanted to go to the movies and there was no will in her to say no. Ken deciding it was time to go only worked in her favor.

And as if it were an act of magic, when the trio came out of the library, (not without waking up a half-sleep Bunkichi and saying goodbyes to him first), Rio was waiting for them just outside the 

“Rio!” - Metis didn’t lose even a second before grabbing the girl’s arm and turned to Aigis - “Sister, we’re going”

“There’s no need to be hasty” - But there wasn’t any sign of annoying or reprehension, just the comicality of Rio being the one to push them to the station.

“Until night!” - Aigis waved her free hand, the other holding the bag, as Metis imitated the action.

“Until night!”

When the two girls disappeared in the station, Aigis and Ken began to walk to his dorms since someone has to walk him - He’s still a kid after all, and the girl dorms are quite close nevertheless.

“They’re quite close, aren’t they?” - Aigis found herself agreeing with Ken’s comment… maybe Yukari’s teasing is beginning to affect her too.

* * *

**July 24**

Aim. Adjust. Pull. Shoot

Bunkichi died. That’s the reason why the sisters found the library closed yesterday when they decided to return the cloth bag after school - He woke up dead on the 22nd, just like her wife, according to the gossip of old people.

Aim. Adjust. Pull. Shoot

Metis, well, she _does_ remember the day, but she couldn’t care less about what happened or, better said, can’t care - If she were, then all her pent up frustration would explode. Why is there frustration and no sadness or mourning like other people? Metis doesn’t know at all, and that only adds more to her fire to her temperament.

In the end, the only thing she could do was to release all the pressure she had in the archery club: Aim the bow, adjust the arrow, pull the bowstring and shoot. She certainly skipped all other exercises and steps, but she couldn't care less since the club manager considers her to be a “natural prodigious” and her teammates were intimidated by her extreme frown, even Yukari, already used to her somewhat moody temperament, didn’t know how to approach her - A feeling that was already present during the entire day, and that only grow when the end of the training arrived…

“ _Hey, Metis. The training ended” - Yukari tried to talk to the android, but there was only a serious silence as Metis still repeated the same process - “We... need to go to the dorms”_

_“Go then” - The brunette robot said dryly - “I still need to do things”_

_That tone was more than enough to dissuade Yukari from any further attempt of talking to Metis, deciding to go with her friends, who were commenting about what exactly happened to her._

_One shot, slightly more noisy and strong than the other, was more than enough to make the other girls to left quickly and Yukari to look at her with a worried expression_ ”

Aim. Adjust. Pull. Shoot

It goes without saying that Yukari is going to ask her sister to come and talk to her, but that is for naught: Aigis already tried that yesterday in their room, but there was no answer from her part. And besides, the feeling she has is totally different from the ones SEES felt when Kotone died - There was no yearning nor regret in her heart, just a frustration at something she doesn’t know nor understand.

Aim. Adjust. Pull. Shoot

She isn’t sure, but if Metis were to do the divine comedy comparison again, everything comes back to her similitude to Virgil: They’re both guides that led their respective Dantes to the love of Beatrice when they were lost and trapped. But when Virgil completed his task, he returned to his grim existence as a shadow in hell, in contrast to her, who completed her duty yet she hasn’t disappeared at all… That means she does have another objective, because by definition her presence must be meaningful.

Aim. Adjust. Pull. _Shoot_

But… What is that meaning? What _goddamn purpose she has?_

Aim. Adjust. _Pull._

“Metis, are you ok?”

Shot failed. The voice of Rio disturbed her concentration.

“Rio, what are you doing here?” - But Metis isn’t going to stop what she is doing.

The volleyball girl walked towards her side - “Yukari told me about it since she is searching for Aigis”

Said and done. She was right.

“Is it about the old ma- Bunkichi, isn’t it?” - The robot failed another shot.

“How much did she tell you?”

“The basic”

Metis put down the bow - “It’s not grief or some shit like that. I’m sure of that” 

The other girl arched her eyebrow - “How are you so sure?”

Thanks to her connection with her sister - “I just know” - But that was easier to explain, digest and believe.

“That isn’t really an explanation, you know?” - Metis turned to see her with her face frowned.

“Does it matter if it’s?”

“Yes, it does” - Rio turned around and she leaned on the fence - “But you aren’t pretty good in the emotional part, are you?”

Metis scoffs at this - “Tell me something new”

“At least you admit that” - The ponytail girl smiled

Then silence proceeded as Metis watched her companion attentively… All of her attempts will be naught. The android’s feelings are something she has to do by herself, not through others - Or at least that’s how she thinks it must be done.

“Do you feel frustrated?” 

The question took the android by surprise, but she composed herself almost instantly - “Tell me one day in which I’m not frustrated with others”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes” - Rio remained silent for some moments before speaking again - “Do you feel like you could have done something else?”

“Are you trying to psychoanalyze me or what?” - She said quite defensively.

Rio sighs - “I’m trying to help you”

Trying to help? One must be blind to not notice the implications. Furthermore, those two situations aren’t comparable at all.

“This isn’t like Kotone” - She may have said with quite the venom, if the annoyed expression of Rio was something to go by.

“How is it not similar to Kotone then?” - It wasn’t that close to screaming, but it was enough to annoy Metis.

“It’s not of your business” - The android took the bow and began to walk to the dressing rooms.

“Metis, stop!” - Rio grabbed her arm - “You’re my friend, you know? I want to help you”

Ha! - “How could you? You don’t even know what I’m feeli-” 

“I know how you’re feeling! I went through the same”

That is. That was enough to make Metis explode.

“You don’t know a shit!” - She moved violently, distancing from Rio - “I don’t want to see the old man again like you! I’m not yearning or wishing to have done something else!” - The android throw the bow to the floor - “I don’t know what the fuck to do! That’s the problem! I’m fucking Virgil and I don’t know _what to do_!”

“Vir..gil? Wh-”

“Yes, the fucking Virgil! Who else!?” - She kicks the closest fence - “Why am I here to begin with!? I should have disappeared months ago!” - Rio simply looked at her dumbfounded - “It has been four whole months and I still don’t know a shit!”

Then, as sudden as it began, Metis stopped screaming and remained utterly still, lending in the fence with a furious expression and no discernible breathing - She was too emotional to try to feign anything human. Meanwhile, Rio is just too bewildered and confused about what her companion said and screamed to actually make a comment to fill the silence. But luckily, someone else broke the tense atmosphere.

“So that’s it, sister” - The android turned instantly at the voice.

“Sister!? Y-you were here?” - It’s abnormal for her to stutter in her speech, but after such an emotional explosion it was a given.

Aigis simply bowed a little as an apology to Rio and smiled at her sister - “A bit after Rio arrived” - She dropped her bag onto the floor before getting closer to her sister and hugging her - “I was blind, wasn’t I?” - After all, the blonde android has already passed by this, hasn’t she?

“ _I_ _’m sorry… that I failed_ ”

Metis returned her sister's hug tentatively as Aigis talked again - “You’re Virgil, but you already finished the purgatory… so you don’t know what to do, but you don’t want to return to hell again” - By that matter, Bunkichi’s sudden death was the detonant to that fear: Knowing that when her role is finished, she’s going to poof into darkness again, and that such thing could happen anywhen.

Metis laughs dryly - “Did you know this from the beginning?” 

Aigis breaks the hug - “From the moment you explained your similitude with Virgil, but it was only a hunch that I didn’t know how to prove or said until now” - Aigis isn’t good at reading or treating with people, her own sister is slightly better - “I hope you can forgive me”

“Don’t be such a martyr. We already have one” - Kotone Shiomi, the Beatrice of the story… Metis can’t deny she’s a bit jealous of her, being the one who guides Dantes through heaven and always by his side, not having to fear returning to hell… but envying the death, even more the one who is sealed away at the end of the world, is quite morbid, isn’t it?

“H-hey, what’s happening?” - Rio, after being awfully quiet and watching the scene between the sisters, asked even more confused - “Did… I forget something about the last year?”

Aigis and Metis looked at each, not knowing how to get out of this muddle but to tell the truth, or at least just the basics, even if Mitsuru is going to execute them… and besides, Metis is lying if she says she wasn’t considering telling her what she is to Rio - Her heart hurted a bit at seeing the confused and curious eyes of Rio when she had to lie to her.

“Rio, would you believe if I told you robots exist?” - Obviously, Metis isn’t going to tell her everything, just the necessary so everything makes sense. Even if Mitsuru is going to chastise her, she is supposed to guide people, isn’t she? She is a Virgil after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always: Any opinion or critics about this?  
> All in all, I think it could have been better, even more the ending. Anyway, about Rio... just wait for the 2nd part :p  
> So, until the next chapter


	3. Earthly Paradise (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a fast update and I'm quite proud of it.  
> There's nothing much to say about this in the beginning, but after this P4A and P4U should follow (I plan something special for them since, specially Marie and the velvet siblings)  
> Also, I kinda mix the game with the movies, so the quantity of canon divergency is going to be big.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**August 01st**

She is Virgil - That’s the conclusion that Metis has reached for a long time. And so, when her teammates and friends asked her for more guidance, what was Metis supposed to do but to accept it?

“So, Mitsuru-senpai, why did you bring us here?” - Junpei asked with a knowing smile, sitting between Yukari and Fuuka in the large table that was in Mitsuru’s office, who was sitting at the head of them along with the silver haired boxer. Everyone else was sitting at the front of Goatee.

You see, every member of SEES received a call from Mitusuru and Akihiko, including Ken and Koromaru, inviting them to Tokyo during the summer break to give them “news of utmost importance”. Obviously, this would have raised several complaints if it weren’t for two main factors: The redhead already paid the expenses of the round trip and lodging - A quite luxurious hotel for two whole days -, and that everyone already knew the nature of the news that both graduates wanted to tell them thanks to the androids, as shown with the amused expression of Akihiko and the resigned one of Mitsuru.

“I supposed Aigis and Metis already told all of you about this, but I and Akihiko are forming an organization that we have decided to call the Shadow Operatives. And while the name is non-indicative, our first and foremost goal is to deal with cognitive-based threats, not only shadows”

“That has to do with what Metis said, right?” - Ken looked like he wanted to be sure of his thoughts.

“Yes. Basically our whole deal is to monitor the entire country in search of any disturbance within the other side” - Metis was matter-of-fact with her explanation

“Our deal?” - Yukari looked at Mitsuru - “So you already asked them about joining, Mitsuru-senpai?”

Akihiko laughed - “It was more like they wanting to join than we asking them”

Metis continued - “What did you expect? My sister, and by extension me, are anti-shadow weapons. It was a given that we joined”

Then Mitsuru followed with the reason they were invited - “Obviously, the offer is open to any of you at any time, as either a permanent member or reserve member”

“Reserve member? As emergencies only mode?” - Junpei leaned on the table with a seemingly interested face

“Yes” - Metis began to spin with the chair while everyone watched her - “If things go down and end up in something like the dark hour, we call them”

Aigis looked defeated while Ken asked - “Metis-san, could you stop with it?”

Koromoaru supported him with a bark.

“It’s the first time I sat in one of these. I have the right” - And it’s not because the reunion is finishing soon and she’ll have to tell Mitsuru about what she said to Rio.

But at any rate, she stopped the spinning as Mitsuru talked again - “Although in the end, the decision of joining is up to you when you graduate” - She faced everyone with a kind expression - “Although, we understand if this isn’t the sort of live you want”

“Like hell they won’t join” - The brunette android was the one who answered, evoking an weary expression on everyone but Junpei who laughed.

“She's right. Even if I’m not sure to join fully, I want still to be part of this”

Then goatee was followed by Yukari - “I’m on the same boat. I won’t abandon you Mitsuru-senpai, but I still want to dedicate myself to other things'”

Then Ken and Koromaru, and finally an abnormally quiet Fuuka.

Akihiko and Mitsuru smiled at this, the latter finally giving a ending at the reunion - “Well, with this part done, we also invited all fo you to see the main headquarters, so feel free to explore them as long as you don't enter in the restricted areas"

And surprisingly, the one to exit the room first was Fuuka, done with a small apology for her hastiness and almost running through the doors.

Metis then remembered that the Natsuki girl is living in Tokyo for the moment and she began to ponder what those two are going to do… but the face of Aigis and the tugging of her arm say another thing - It’s time to confront Mitsuru.

So, without anymore faltering ( ~~_ That’s not true _ ~~ ), the androids walked towards the redhead and Aigis kindly asked if she could accompany them since they have something of utmost importance to tell her. Even if a bit unusual for her, Mitsuru accepted with no suspicion at all… So this is anxiety.

“So, what do you want to tell me?” - She asked instantly when the three left the room and stopped in the desolate hallway.

There’s no point in lying or covering the truth when they reach this far - “I fucked up a bit with Rio and me being a robot” - Yes, direct and to the point.

Mitsuru’s face went from curiosity to surprise to untold wrath and finally to her usual coldness in a span of seconds - “Wh- N-no, how much did you two tell her?” - Even her tone was barely hiding her emotions.

Metis sighed as she leaned on the gray wall - “Just about the dark hour and why sister was created, Kotone sacrificing herself to stop it, and how that lead to me appearing and… helping all of you to move on” - The last part was said with a hint of insecurity - “Nothing too specific”

Mitsuru watched her with severe eyes - “Why did you tell her?”

And Aigis took the word - “It’s related to the reason why Metis is here… It’s a long story, but she has grown unsure of why she was able to survive”

“Don’t say it like that” - Aigis’ worried eyes didn’t change at her sister's words.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru’s gaze changed from harshness to… well, still harshness but there is a trail of understanding in there - “I see”

“We’re sorry for telling her. We hope you can forgive us” - Aigis bowed, following Metis insecurely.

“By that matter, Rio promised not to tell anyone at all” - Metis recalled the joke Rio tried to tell to alleviate her confusion and atmosphere: “Snitches get stitches”, or something along those lines.

“Hmm… It's okay” - Mitsuru’s words caught them off guard - “If she isn’t going to tell anyone, it isn't going to be much of a problem. However”... - There’s the catch - “Metis, you’ll have to be more careful with you temperament” 

The redhead touched her shoulder as she smiled - “But more importantly. You aren’t alone Metis, we’re here for you”

" _ You’re my friend! I want to help you! _ "

“I already know that” - Yet  Metis began to walk away while taking Aigis’ hand - “C’mon. I want to see Tokyo too”

“Metis!” - Mitsuru screamed but the black android ignored it much to the redhead’s chagrin and her sister’s concern.

“Metis, stop” - Aigis finally said when they reached the elevator’s door, out of Mitusuru’s view, with a chastising tone.

The brunette android complied reluctantly - "If you're going to tell me the same, forget it"

She doesn't fully understand why she is being so obstinate about the topic, but if she were to give an answer… it would be that this isn't a matter of the outside but one of the heart - It isn't something that can be helped through others, but something she has to change and realize by herself. She certainly is open to some advice, but most of the time they just simply don't help.

"No, it's not that" - Aigis sighed - "You should apologize to Mitsuru when we come back. She's trying her best too"

There was no expectation, no exigency in her voice.

"Yes, Yes. I plan to do it" - The elevator arrived and the doors opened - "So any place of interest in mind?"

Aigis thought a bit before answering - "The tower would be a good start point"

Metis grabbed her hand - "What a cliche" - That doesn't mean she was against it. She only hopes their heavy clothes don't call too much attention.

When they entered the elevator, her sister tightened the hand grip.

" _ Sometimes, all you need something simple, like someone to take care of _ "

… But she isn't either simple or normal, isn't she? After all, she didn't -  _ doesn’t _ \-  belong to this world.

(When they arrived later at the hotel, after long hours of tourism and luckily don't calling too much attention, Yukari assaulted them with questions about Rio and Junpei wasn't of help at all… but Metis appreciated their support, even if she didn't show it with her annoyed voice)

* * *

**September 18th**

Rio was undecided about if she should do this. One could say that she is strong-head and harsh, but that doesn’t mean emotional and relationship issues are easy for her, as the previous year did easily show. But that same year also showed she just can’t evade or neglect them or everything is going to explode in her face again.

So when she saw Metis and Aigis going together to the bathroom, she considered it to be the most glaring opportunity she could take to finally voice her thoughts to only them. It wasn’t that she ignored or ghosted them for the eternity of August or something like that, but she had a regional tournament during the first week, her parents decided to go on a surprise but celebratory trip, and during the rest of the month she was either training or rehearsing the play her class had to for the festival… Ok, she admits it: She’s creating excuses at this point - She still has free time on Sundays. 

However, the problem isn’t about Metis and Aigis being robots - otherwise, it would have by far easier - but about the things they told her: A secret hour during midnight and the monsters inhabiting it, the group SEES and how Kotone, one of her closest friends, sacrificed her life to protect everyone and stop that madness. S-she just didn’t die from an unexpected or unknown sickness, but because she just loved every one of her friends so dearly she put their lives before her own… How is she supposed to deal with that?

But that was at the beginning, now… well, she still doesn’t know how to process it, but she knows she has all the time in the world to do it at her own peace, just like her family and even Kotone said once. Furthermore…

" _I_ _ don’t know what to do! _ "  \- The manifestation of Aigis’ yearning to see Kotone again, of not wanting to be alone. She doesn’t fully understand how that works, but according to what the “sisters” said and Metis’ words, this last one comes as a guide for Aigis and the rest of her friends through the “darkness their hearts invoked”: Being trapped in the same day forever.

If such things are true, then it was no wonder why the black android was so disturbed to her own existence being “Virgil” when they passed the “purgatory” a long time ago. Rio may not be the best versed on universal classical literature, but she at least did basic investigations about the poem and reached some conclusions she  _ needs _ to voice to her friend. Although, the fact that she already thought about such reflections should be indicative that Metis did think about it, after all they are quite similar…

She smiled at this last thought. What Metis’ said the other day, about how Rio doesn’t know how she feels, it’s true - She can’t possibly know such special circumstances. But what she can do is help her in her journey because they’re  _ akin _ to each other, so similar, and she knows for experience that sometimes you need a tug from the outside not to change, but to  _ reconsider _ .

So, with her heart reaffirmed, Rio entered into the bathroom while holding her dress for the dramatic plays she’s going to do with her class for the festival.

“Do we have to put this shit seriously?” - Metis looked at her sister with an annoyed gaze as she saw the maid dress.

Aigis gave her an tired expression too - “Well, that what the class decided”

“Your class is doing a maid cafe again, aren’t they?” - The androids turned to see her.

“Doesn’t your class have to do a play?” - Metis was the one to answer with a neutral, or maybe unsure, tone.

Rio simply nodded - “Can you help me?” - She showed them the clothes she has to use: A white and quite elegant kimono.

However, Metis’ and Aigis’ faces said everything: That was an extremely lame excuse.

“It isn’t that hard, and you could have asked one of your classmates” - Nonetheless, Metis walked towards her, trying to contain a small smile - “Anyway, just undress”

Rio complied as she gave the kimono to the robot and began to take off her clothes.

“So, why do you want to tell us?” - Yes, it was obvious Metis was going to know what she wanted to know.

She take off her jacket and inhaled deeply before answering - “I… wanted to say that I’m sorry for ignoring both of you during those months”

She was able to see from the corner of her eye how Aigis looked at her sister as she bit her tongue, considering what to say…

“Obviously, that wasn’t just because you two are robots” - She proceeded to let the jacket near the handwash and take off her shirt.

“But about everything” - Aigis finished her sentence.

Rio nodded - “A secret hour with devouring-human monsters, and Kotone sacrificed herself to stop them” - Metis watched her with an indecipherable expression - “How I should have reacted to it?”

Aigis looked apologetic - “You’re right. It’s not something easy to believe or imagine at all”

In fact, she wouldn’t have believed it if it weren’t for the fact that Metis and Aigis showed her their mechanical bodies along with the strange power of Metis - This last part secret for everyone and everything.

“But that isn’t all” - The brunette android simply affirmed. It should have been pretty obvious to the two with the previous excuse.

However, Rio stopped with her words and continued with her pants. She  _ knows _ what to say, but another thing is to ignore the lump on her throat and speak - The same thing that happened with her team all over again.

Metis seemed to be annoyed at this - “It’s about the Virgil I told you before, isn't it?”

“Yes” - Aigis looked at the ponytail girl with an inexpressive face but nodded. Metis can be temperamental most of the time, but Aigis is saying it shouldn’t be a problem for now - “And you’ll hear me”

The android simply answered by getting close to her and to try to accomodate the clothes - “Not that I’ve another option. Sister is going to lecture by who knows how long if I don’t” - Aigis didn’t change her expression at all while looking at Metis.

Rio extended her arms - “I see. That’s a relief to hear” - She let out a laugh as Metis put the sleeves first.

“So what do you want to say?” - Metis handed the obi to Aigis.

“I’m no expert at all about books or literary analysis, but I think I’ve read enough to have an opinion” - The brunette android walked into the front and accomodated it, along with a big of tug - “If your comparison is truly right, then it’s isn't something you can do simply by yourself”

Metis stopped to look at her… Indeed, she already reached such thoughts.

Aigis began to put the belt from behind as Metis walked away and lend into the handwash, letting Rio continue - “Virgil is unable to accompany Dante above the Purgatory’s seventh ring because the eden and everything above isn’t about intellect, but about theology”

Metis completed her thoughts - “And such, Beatrice is the only guide in which he can trust” - Rio nodded - “So, if Virgil wants to ascend higher, he has to learn from Beatrice”

“But since Beatrice is only present in heaven… the help must come from the one who knows her deeply”

What followed was silence: Aigis backing down as Rio silently watched the kimono, then she directed her eyes to Metis.

Metis finally sighed - “I already thought about it”

“But you haven’t done it yet” - Rio looked at the blonde android, who nodded as an answer - “Met-”

“Yes, yes! I’m not alone and I can trust my friends! I know that” - Metis crossed her arms with frustration - “It’s not going to help”

Scratch the previous statement of being similar because they're almost equal - Too stronghead to admit their errors. Well, maybe the android is by worse than she, but the concept still holds.

However, Rio’s complaints were voiced by Aigis - “There isn’t a way to know that”

The other android scoffed at this - “Are you against me now?”

Aigis shook her head - “No. It’s true you are the one who has to change, but that doesn’t mean you can fix it all by yourself” - She walks towards her sister’s side - “There are many and countless experiences and perspectives… maybe one of them can help you”

Well, hearing such a phrase from the commonly quiet and onlooker Aigis was a surprise for Rio. She always looks from behind with a smile, saying that even if she didn’t participate too much she wasn’t alone… Now that phrase really makes sense.

Metis only diverted her gaze to the walls - “But because there are countless experiences, none of them is the actual truth”

Wait, she got lost. How did they end up talking about that?

Aigis simply smiled - “But they must have been born from somewhere”

Ok, Rio got the idea. She thinks it’s time to intervene again.

“Metis, you don’t lose anything by asking” - The ponytail girl approached her and took Metis’ hand, much to the latter surprise - “Not even your pride. I know first hand that asking will make you look better”

The black android squinted her eyes to her two companions before giving up - “Ok. I’m going to ask” - Both girls smiled at this as Metis frowned. Her decision wasn't truly born from genuine support but obligation, but it's still better than anything.

All in all, this went by far better than what Rio though it would go. But then again, as much as Metis won’t like to admit it, she was likely grieving the death of Bunkichi the other time and that’s something Rio is going to die believing.

At any rate, seeing the talk ended, Rio proceeded to speak more light hearted - “So, when do you two are free from the… maid cafe?”

“Just a cafe. The guys didn’t escape from it” - Metis moved away with a smirk - “At it should be around noon” - Well, she forgot to say that she’s going to do a presentation with the tech club near the afternoon too, but, again, trifles she can fix in no time.

“That’s perfect” - Rio turned to see Aigis too - “What if you two come to see the play I’m going to do? It’s the Rashomon wrote by Kurosawa”

The android tilted her head - “We are glad for the invitation, but you’re already dressed...”

She shrugs it - “We’re going to do some short skits first, so it works for me” - Then she turns to Metis - “What do you say then?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go” - The brunette turns to them with a frustated face and holding the maid outfit - “How the fuck I put this?”

Neither of the two girls could resist laughing a bit at the comment. Even if Metis is the first place in terms of grades, she can certainly be a dork sometimes, but Rio nor Aigis have a problem with such a thing.

… And truth to be told, Metis in a maid uniform was certainly a sight to behold.

* * *

**November 17th**

The rest of September and the month of October went as fast as they came for Metis, with the only thing of interest of the last month being the midterms which, again, Metis aced without any trouble - Ironically, the tests are too mechanical for her -, her sister and Fuuka following her close. Obviously, this included her “investigation” about Kotone but, to her unsurprise, it was to no avail. Every person she asked always told her the same: A friendly and cheerful girl but more relaxed and calm than Yukari - Nothing new, even from her friends.

So without any major change but her ego being boosted again, November came and with it the famous school trip… at least for her, because all of her classmates, especially Junpei and Yukari, were bummed out for being Kyoto all over again - A feeling shared by other classes too. According to them, from the very first year they have gone to Kyoto because the teachers are unable to agree on where to go or, better said, Ekoda and Ono are too stubborn to try to change their opinions. Again, not that Metis cares since this is the first time she’s going to visit the city, even if her heart beats with familiarity thanks to Aigis’ experiences.

So when they arrived and registered all students, Metis took her sister as a guide for the sister and were kindly accompanied by Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei, seeing the brunette android was more than enough to make the journey interesting…

" _ Hey, take me a photo with the castle behind _ "

" _ We should try to go to the shrine _ "

" _ Wait, we have to buy blessings too? _ "

In her defense, she neglected going to the shrine in Iwatodai when there weren't festivals, and not that she had any motivation to actually go to them after not winning anything in the first one.

At any rate, after an animated afternoon of tourism, the group had to return to the  _ same _ hotel they stayed the previous year…

" _ They are utterly unmotivated now, aren’t they?  _ _ \- Yukari commented _ "

" _I_ _don’t know, but I think the school has a deal with the hotel as long as Ekoda is working_ - _Junpei answered_ "

She was ready to join her sister and Yukari in their shared room, but something unexpected happened: Rio invited her to join her in the hot springs, with neither her sister or friend on sight, to which the ponytail girl only answered with “I don’t know, maybe they will join later”

… This clearly  _ is _ a ploy from Yukari, but to be honest, she’s interested in visiting them. After all, that is the main attraction of the hotel.

And this led her to the main scene...

“The Kirijo group truly is amazing” - Rio, with her hair freed and entering the hotspring, commented about Metis’, and therefore Aigis’ too, waterproofness.

“Yeah, yeah” - Metis lends into the big stone - “Seriously, you didn’t find anyone at all?”

Rio shook her head - “Yuko was the one with the idea, but I didn’t find anywhere. Same with Yukari”

Metis let out a snarl - “How the hell is this not their plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yukari has teased me about having a crush on you or something like that since May”

Rio looked at her surprised - “Oh… that makes sense. Yuko has been trying to convince me to spend more time with you lately too”

“You have it there. They are conspiring against us.” - The android let herself sink into the water, giving her companion a signal to let her know she is hearing.

“Those two are a handful” - The brunette woman let out a sigh - “Do you think they truly are going to join later?”

Metis rose from the water - “Sister without doubt, maybe Fuuka, while the other two I hope not”

“I see” - Rio stretched - “So, how have you gone with your investigation?”

“Nothing I didn't know before”

“Not even a little?”

“I mean nothing” - She lent against the giant stone again - “This is why I said it won’t help at all. It’s neither what I’m searching for or useful”

“Even Aigis?”

……

“You don’t want to ask your sister about it. Understood”

The original Dante. The first one who yearned and grieved over Beatrice, and wished to see her again… Metis isn’t sure if she wants to ask her, but this isn’t about pride, which she didn’t abandon to begin with since she camouflaged her investigation through the lenses of curiosity, but of security - She doesn’t know what will happen if she sees the full memories of her sister, because she’s going to  _ see _ them without doubt.

You see, while Metis may not remember everything that happened through the active year of her sister, she is reminiscent of the most important things and inherited the most precious memories of her: The promise of seeing each other, the stumbled walk through the stairs, the happy smile with the slightly red eyes… Metis didn’t cry for such treasures, but that didn’t nor does make her heart any less heavy for both her and her sister, and she doesn’t know how she’ll react when the full experience comes.

She lets a small laugh escape, calling the attention of her companion.

“Did you remember something funny?”

… She guesses there’s a point in telling her the truth. After all, Rio isn’t her sister but she is one of her friends, one of the closest actually. And besides, there's no need to do an explanation at all.

“When I was in the abyss, I didn't think that so many things existed or that I had too many feelings” - A heartfelt talk from face to face, extremely unlike her - “But when I materialized, I realized that there was so much in here, from the sun, the sky, the air and other people too. Too many things to process that overwhelmed me at the beginning. I felt truly alive, but…”

Bunkichi… She may have been reticent at the beginning, even skipping his funeral due to being too focused on her realization and worry, but she decided to visit his tomb once, in August, with her sister. She didn’t cry nor regret the visits and the talks, so she simply gave him a goodbye she thinks he deserved along with telling him the future of the bookshop - It will be used as a storage for whatever small brand is buying it. It wasn’t joyous or glamorous, but it felt fitting for Metis… She may come to his grave some day again, but that's another matter.

“I realized how fragile my existence is. How I spent so much time ignoring the abnormality of my existence” - Spent, for wasting is the biggest mistake to say - “And that I could vanish at any moment and return to the Abyss, all alone again” - Maybe that’s why she was so cranky at the comment of having friend because... it’s false. Everything changes and disappears into the fog of ages, just like Virgil disappeared at the Eden and how Dante must return to Earth, far from his beloved - “So I decided to try to search for anything to make sure I can continue to exist, but not through other but through myself and only myself” - She’s a guide after all. She can’t depend on others - “But… I can’t. This existence was given to me by others, by my sister… and I don’t know what will happen if I ask her about it”

After all, she wishes to do so many things and to live even more.

There were moments of silence, where the only thing filling the atmosphere was the bubbly water. Metis watched attentively Rio’s face as she considered what to say.

“You were right when you told me about me not understanding” - Yes, the thing with the archery club - “There’s no way I can understand that situation. When I was grieving about Kotone, I regretted how impotent I was and how I was unable to help at all, that there was a clue I ignored… but you said she died for us, to save us” - The brunette girl gave the android a happy smile - “If that was hard, I can’t even think how you must feel”

“There’s no need for pi-”

“It isn’t. I just was comparing” - She swam to Metis’ side - “But Dante jumped through fire to reach Beatrice, didn’t he?”

“Not exactly, but I see your point” - One can't possibly know what will happen until you try; saying otherwise is a fear of extreme arrogance - "It's the most basic conclusion someone can reach"

"But that doesn't make it any less true"

Metis sighed as she rested her head into Rio's shoulder, much to her surprise.

"Hey… I don't have any problem with physical affection, but this isn't exactly like you" - The girl laughed.

"I think it's because of the memories of my sister. I inherited some fragments and sensations from her, but nothing whole" - Laughs and nostalgia within the steam, searching for something and… - "I don't know why I smell ice"

"Smelling… ice? How does that even work?"

"Dunno, maybe Mitsuru's doing"

"I… All of this stuff is supposed to be secret, right?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone, not even Aigis, it's secret" - Metis smirked a she got up - "But anyway, I have good news "

Rio watched her curiously - “Good news?”

Finally, no more asking Yukari and Fuuka, being able to spend all the time she desires in it - “I finally bought a laptop and a console along with some multiplayer games”

Ah, yes, the competition - “You’re still with that?” - The girl giggled a bit.

“I don't plan to lose another goddamn fighting game, so you’ll have to practice with me when we return” - It’s either that, or forcing her sister and Junpei to go with it… actually, whatever option is good.

“Now that really sounds like you” - Rio smirks back to Metis

Well, she guess bragging can’t be bad at this moment - “The perfect Metis, the one wh-” - She stopped talking when the sounds of slipper doors and the voices of her sister and Fuuka invaded the hot springs - “Said and done. I was right again”

“The others? Even Yuko and Yukari?”

Metis shrugged the question - “I don’t know about the last two, but I’m sure as hell I’m going to…” - Every sound became blurred when she sank in the water again.

“What did you say?”

“ _ I’m going to pay her back”  _ \- She didn’t say it again, being more focused on her sister entering the hot springs along with the previous conversation. Indeed, the only person she hasn’t asked to…

This entire situation is truly out of character for her, and she truly wished it was for the hot and warm water, indifferentiable for her metallic skin, and not from the strange sense of nostalgia inebriating her senses… In hindsight, maybe that is why her friends were quite reticent about going to begin with, not only because they already visited this place. Maybe she should visit more uncommon and untourist places or something along those lines tomorrow.

Aigis’ voice barely reached her - “Metis, Ms. Miyahara said that we must be her side tomorrow because we went on our own today”

… Fuck.

* * *

**November 24th**

It’s been almost two weeks from the talk the android had with Rio in the school trip (and the god forsaken day after, glued to her homeroom teacher trying to talk with her about maths), yet she hasn’t been able to muster the courage to ask her sister about the memories. Quite unlike herself, but as Rio put it before, she isn’t good with the feeling stuff… not that the knowing but calm smiles of Aigis help, or the growing feeling of homesickness that has been growing more notoriously inside her - Obviously inherited from her sister.

“Metis, what are you thinking?” - Yukari’s voice interrupted the strangely quiet afternoon at the restaurant. And why is she there in the middle of the afternoon? Career experience week, from which Metis was saved because was already working (with only extra hours this time), and miraculously she got in the same branch as the android.

“You didn’t have enough with the Kyoto trip, did you?” - Metis may not be as good with the executions as Mitsuru, but she can get quite close.

Yukari’s face morphed into shock as she stopped collecting the trash behind the counter - “I admit it. It was my fault, but there wasn’t to act so savage like that. I deserve an apology!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever” - Metis stretched and turned to see her, leaning on the counter, adding offense to the girl.

“Geez, you’re worse than Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai mixed” - Yukari sighed - “But seriously, what’s with you?”

Metis looked at her with cold eyes - “Why are people so prickly lately?” - Talking with Rio and Aigis, however, is another matter entirely.

“The antipathy it’s written all over your face” - It was said with a slight hint of irritability but even more noticeable concern - “… Do you remember what happened around these days?”

The thing about her sister lending some of her memories to the android wasn’t a secret - In fact, it was quite obvious for everyone when they got out of the Abyss -, yet such words only ignited more irritation of what she already felt. 

However, a verbal fight in the restaurant wouldn’t be a good idea and quite self-defeating to what she learned the previous months. So, controlling the tone of her voice and emotions, she answered - “Roughly speaking, yes. A student was transferred, but he ended up being… well, you know” - It’s not a good idea to say such things in a public space, even if it’s quite empty.

Yukari laughs nostalgically - “Then you know how attached Ryoji was to Kotone, and how much Aigis hated him”

Ryoji Mochizuki… - “I don’t think my sister hate him, or at least not at the end” - That’s, if the feelings of curiosity and sadness at the name were something to go by

Yukari squinted her eyes - “Are you sure? I mean, on New year’s eve, she tried to…”

“Kill him…”

Wth Aigis’ previous attempts to try to separate them, the shots could be interpreted as pure spite. However, such an interpretation couldn’t be farther from the truth: It wasn’t done from hatred, but despair - A very well known one at the time for SEES. Furthermore, deep and far below the curtain of distrust and hostility, there was a small trail of curiosity and regret, of wonder about what would have happened if... " _ we were friends _ " .

“Yes” - Yukari sighed before continuing collecting and brooming the trash - “Though, this is related with the questions about Kotone, isn’t it?”

At least she was able to put 2 and 2 together - “Yes”

“Then I forgot about telling you this part” - She looked at her curiously - “But didn’t Aigis tell you about this?”

“No, she didn’t. I thought it wasn’t necessary” - A half-truth should suffice, because she’s not going to admit her issues so easily to other people.

“Yeah, that sounds about right” - The girl smiled at her - “So, do you want me to tell you?”

She does have the main information along with the some of sister’s emotions along the ride but, as Aigis said, another perspective may help - “I don’t see why not”

“Well, where do I begin then?” - Yukari wondered to herself before doing a long talk about last year’s November (Bizarrely, nobody showed up and interrupted their talk).

Ryoji Mochizuki, Kotone Shiomi and her sister… From the last one there’s not many things she can learn, but from the other two: The supposed Beatrice wasn’t not only more similar to Junpei, but a total flirt machine too, or at least with that particular boy - The smiles, the dates and the gifts - She truly had a big heart for accommodating two special people in it, or maybe she was too gentle to reject them? Or maybe too egoist to accept only one? Kotone, even to this day, is a mystery for her, but she wouldn’t be Beatrice otherwise, would she?

Meanwhile, the Mochizuki boy... The android genuinely believes the world is laughing at her sometimes. Death wasn’t Virgil by any means with maybe the exception of being guides, yet the boy has demonstrated being strangely similar to her. Obviously, while Yukari doesn’t know the depths of Ryoji’s heart, Kotone knew them very well for instinct: A soul yearning to living, but understanding that they were bound to disappear soon (The auburn girl thought Kotone was referencing to one of her countless friends outside school, but at the end it became quite clear about who that person was).

For that way, the android is sure the wish about everything being in a different way not only belongs to her sister now. If that boy were to be alive somehow, Metis certainly would like to talk with him, from daimon to daimon, about their existence and their duties. Indeed, he may have been like Junpei, but the soul couldn’t be more different and that detail is nothing but a sea of difference and what calls her attention: To appreciate and love life and understand you’ll have to end it, and understanding the beauty of the world that’s being negated to you.

But alas, the great mystery and the kindred daimon disappeared forever from her reach… Yet that didn’t make the talk meaningless at all, opening a window of curiosity on her heart - So close and far from the truth. With such a remarkable day so close, this talk was anything but a coincidence. Although, she’ll have to ask Fuuka for help, or maybe she could do it herself with her knowledge? Well, that’s something she’ll decide later, but for now...

“Hey, Yukari” - Metis asked her friend after they returned to their duties.

“Yes?”

“Sorry for executing you at the hot springs” - It was only fair, wasn’t it? Even if Yukari may not know how meaningful the talk was.

“What!? Are you serious?” - Metis scowls at the expressiveness.

“Yes, I am” - The android interrupts Yukari before she could speak again - “And don’t do jokes”

Nonetheless, the girl laughed - “I wasn’t going to anyway”

Now, the second new - “Also, do you want to join the game session tonight?”

Yukari blinked in amusement - “Game session? Don’t you just drag Aigis to play every night?”

“Same thing” - Yukari only looked at her in disbelief.

“Anyway, I pass” - Her face morphs into awkwardness - “I don’t want to be at the center of the screams”

“I don’t scream that much. The others are being exaggerated” - The brunette only rolled her eyes at the annoyed voice of the android.

“Yes, you totally don’t” - The sarcasm only worsened the scowl of Metis.

She swears she doesn’t scream many times or too strongly… right?

* * *

**December 2nd**

The main words Metis would use to describe the weather are cold and snowy. Although, the first would be more of a supposition and the latter more of an exaggeration for her - There’s no way for her to know if it’s cold unless other people tell her, and it didn’t snow too much at the end of the day. All in all, this day is more of a premonition of the soon-to-be season.

“It’s almost winter…” - She has already lived for 3 seasons now: (Half-)Spring, summer and autumn. And soon, within 4 months, an entire year.

“Yes” - Her sister answered melancholically to her muttering.

The silence of them walking towards the dorms from school was only interrupted by the few cars drivers and the reddish, nearing sunset. At this point, the long and thick clothes are appropriate, so the weird looks the androids received through summer disappeared, at least for Aigis, since Metis hasn't changed her style too much.

“It has been eight months by now” - Not a significant number by any means, but it’s still quite surprising for the android to have survived for so long.

Aigis smiled - “Indeed… so, what do you think about this?” - She holds her sister’s hand gently.

Metis pondered a bit before answering - “It feels... exuberant. Even with all the time I spent, there’s still many things I still haven’t done and I want” - Finally going to a competition of archery (Who-knows why there wasn’t one this year), developing and constructing more things, dominating more games and so on.

“And you’ll have more than enough time to do it” - The blonde android holds Metis’ hand with more strength.

… Those words are more to comfort herself than Metis, aren’t they?

“I know what happened today” - Aigis looks at her with a more honest expression, showing her doubt and worry.

“So there wasn’t any need to hide it”

“Not that you could hide it from me anyway” - She smirks - “I’m your other side after all, but about the others… eh” - There isn’t a better word to express the cluelessness she has towards others’s moods.

“I should have seen it coming… but how much do you remember?” - Curiosity and insecurity in her voice.

The same question Yukari asked the other day. Now it’s her chance to finally see her sister's memories, on this cold day.

“Yukari asked me the same, during the work experience thing” - She looks at the sky - “I know the most part, but just the facts”

She is 100% sure her sister is smiling, knowing what’s to come because obviously the inverse is going to be true too.

“I see”

Now there’s no going back - “It’s better if I stop this wobble” - She sighs and looks at her sister - “You will let me see your memories, right?”

Aigis nodded with a smile - “It wasn’t even a question”

“Well, you knew from the beginning that someday I was going to ask you this, and I didn’t want to look like an idiot” - Yes, she’s going to defend her pride, even when it’s not necessary

Aigis simply shook her head amused - “Anyway, I think we should ask for Fuuka’s help”

“I can do it by myself actually. Those projects at the tech club weren’t for nothing”

The blonde android arched her eyebrow - “Are you sure? We don’t have the support system anymore”

“So it’s likely we’ll need a couple of hands more” - Metis doesn’t have a problem with it, but knowing she’s still far from mastery is kind of a sore point. Nonetheless, she’s going to concede it - “Okay, let’s bring her too”

Aigis gave her a sympathetic smile, hands gently connected as they reached the station, but truth to be told, neither of them is fully sure if this is the correct path: Metis’ opinion is quite clear for everyone, but in the end this decision may open new “doors” as her sister said, and for Aigis, sharing her memories means to revive them all over again, from the cold days of her activation to the beautifully tragic days at the end… But Aigis isn’t alone this time, she has her sister by her side and her friends too. Without doubt, she will look back at those days sometimes, but she’ll never wish to return to them, not as long as she has them by her side.

* * *

“Are you two sure about this?” - Fuuka asked for the final affirmation for the quite rough and green procedure.

“Yes, no worries” - Metis’ comment was reaffirmed through her sister’s nodding, sitting themselves on the floor of their room.

Fuuka sighed resignedly, still unsure if this is a good idea since they don’t have the support technology from before, but she still was convinced by the sisters thanks to sharing the same, exact model and internal constructs, with only cosmetic differences and, more importantly, the personality module: Metis is completely cybernetic in components, with no trace of plumes within her, and such the transfer of data should be by far more easier than between any anti-shadow weapon created…. that’s according to the own android and with no way to prove it with the exception of calling Mitsuru, an option quickly discarded by both robots due to the wish of secrecy and fastness.

So, with the self-knowledge of Aigis and Metis along with the abilities of the latter and Fuuka, the three were able to develop a primitive but secure system of data transfer. According to Metis and Fuuka, at worst this could provoke a sort of system overload that can knock them unconscious for a day or two. Although, as seen before, that doesn’t erase the distrust of something worse happening.

“Ok, so I’ll connect Aigis’ visual system to your main port an-” - The summary was interrupted by Metis

“Yes, yes. We know the process”

Fuuka blushed a bit - “It was for me”

… Ok, that was a bit awkward.

At any rate, Fuuka directed her gaze to Aigis - “And, Aigis, are you sure of this?”

The blonde nodded with a smile - “Yes, Metis and I already spoke about this”

The ethic and privacity problems. In the end, they reached the conclusion that it didn’t really matter since Metis already holds the most important memories of Aigis, so she just can share the rest with no problem

" _ I see… they must be _ invaluables"

" _ The best _ ones"

Still, something bite Metis’ heart. Maybe it wasn’t the memories per se, but the emotion that will accompany them. But they already decided and there’s no be going back.

Fuuka gulped - “So, here we go” 

She connected the port on Aigis’ back head, covered through the thick hair, to the one in the Metis’s neck back, commonly covered by her clothes, as the androids closed their eyes, letting their ears be filled with buzz of Fuuka’s computer.

Silent.

Dark.

_ Dreamy. _

_ Heavy. _

_ Fire. _

_ Broken extremities and malfunctioning sensors. _

_ Barely walking through the destroyed bridge, towards the screaming girl as they hold Death within their hand, finally sealing it within her. _

_ They barely said "sorry" as both fell unconscious. _

_ Darkness again, to then awake instantly within familiar walls. The Kirijo laboratory in Yakushima. Something important:  _ **_someone_ ** _ woke them up. According to the last untouched recordings, the likely cause is the presence of the redhead girl they saw before collapsing. Factions and unique facial features are identified, and find the girl is of utmost priority. _

_ They got up from the support system and escaped from the facilities. The commands of the researchers are non-essential, and there’s no presence of armed guards. _

_ They wander through the entire island’s perimeter, but aren’t unable to find the girl yet they decide not to change their course since their main module emits a signal they cannot understand, but it’s without doubt important. They end up in an abandoned dock thanks to following the signal and, to the detriment of the mission, they remain there, watching the sea. _

_ … This island is truly inescapable, isn’t it? But strangely mesmerising for unknown reason, not by sensation but impression. They can’t smell the air nor the water, yet they can’t stop looking at them too. Two guys, called Junpei and Akihiko, interrupted the view and they dismissed them since they aren’t the girl they are looking for, but it feels strangely calming knowing she isn’t alone on the island. But something is missing, something familiar but small. _

_ There’s no dog, so logically whatever bark they heard must have been a malfunction on their sensors but that didn’t dissuade them from looking behind, finding a familiar path within the forest, towards an abnormal cedar. That tree does sound important to them again, so they don’t doubt in going. They also heard some yelling from behind them, but it’s unimportant. _

_ The rough terrain wasn’t a problem to navigate, skipping and running through most of the tree’s roots. They reached the cedar in no time… and that’s where they found the objective, the auburn girl. They don’t doubt in intercepting her, much to her shock. Soon, they were surrounded by other people - comrades of the girl most likely, including the previous guys - and one of the directors, Shuji Ikutsuki, presented them: Aigis, the only 7th generation Anti-Shadow Weapon. _

_ For the rest of the day, even when they went to the facade of the laboratory, they didn’t separate from the girl, Shiomi Kotone. The next day wasn’t any different, standing by her side on all moments, independent of sea, land or the so-called "recreational actions". All in all, her most important priority is to keep the girl safe, independent of everything else. _

_ After they returned from the island, their mission has been compromised due to an unknown factor: School - The concept is familiar to them, but it sounds strangely distant and dangerous. However, such a problem was easily solved by the incoming "summer break", and the mission became easier with the new additions to the team: Ken Amada and Koromaru. And, as strange as it sounds, they have become quite attached to the canine in a similar fashion to Kotone, but this time the input came from her papillion heart, not her recordings, for unknown reasons.  _

_ The rest of the summer break passed between them watching over the girl, and she and her friends showing them the city and its landscape. There wasn’t much of importance until the full moon operation, previously unknown to her database. But much to their frustration, an enemy group, Strega, set them a trap which almost ended up on Kotone and her teammates dying if it weren’t for one of the ex-members of SEES.  _

_ Pitifully, their body suffered some damage and they were sent to the laboratory, out of commission for one day for repairing and minor information transfer. And again, school is against them and their mission, but upon Yukari’s suggestions and Ikutsuki’s order, they have been accepted into school for the so-called "2nd semester" - Her papillion hearts reacts positively at the news.  _

_ The rest of the summer break was passed without motions of importance and repetitions of the same travels, with only an exception: The festival on the 16. Kotone, and by the definition they, accompanied their teammates, but followed mainly Shinjiro, Koromaru and Ken - The latter being attached to the first lately. And during that recreative trip, when the fireworks were released and everyone smiled with no worry… their papillion heart reacted in bizarre ways, eclipsing the previous inputs - The 4th time during all this time. Is it malfunctioning? But their self diagnosis doesn’t indicate any abnormality. Maybe they should be revised, but the consideration makes her main module react negatively, so they don’t comment on this. Besides that, their information about ninjas, nature and others has been corrected. _

_ When the 2nd semester begins, their presence causes some revolt in the classmates thanks to their clear motivation on staying by Kotone’s side, even during extracurricular activities and after school. But there’s no time to be concerned about such comments with their daily excursions to Tartarus and the upcoming Full Moon operation, which proceed perfectly to their taste with no accident or casualty… or that’s what they would have said if it weren’t for the fact that Junpei has been captured by a Strega’s member, Chidori.  _

_ However, she was easily apprehended by them, but the mystery of how she entered is unsolved. The chairman said he didn’t know, but there’s no logical manner in which he couldn’t hear the two for them. Her module’s inputs were rational and strong, but the protocol for such a situation was put in action so they couldn’t voice any doubt. Nonetheless, her missions have changed. Protecting Kotone is still primordial, but there is now a second mission: Watch over Shuji Ikutsuki. _

_ The rest of the month was peaceful for them and Kotone, and not so much for Akihiko, Mitsuru and Junpei, especially this last one who has developed an attachment to the Strega’s member, visiting her almost everyday. They can’t avoid comparing their situation with such an infatuation as their heart reacts negatively to that, but such sensation is easily replaced by a positive input when their hand is taken by Kotone and explore many places and activities: Cooking with Fuuka, seeing Rio’s matches, helping Saori, walking (and talking for their part) Koromaru, and talking deeply with Shinjiro and Ken. The previous monotone days seem to have changed slightly, with her module experimenting ineffable reactions and sensations. Although, there’s a slight exception with the bizarre girl she met, so similar to them yet so different, almost like a dream. They should have reported such a glaring mistake on their sensors, but their module decided against, inputting more bizarre stimulus again. _

_ But everything good has an end. The next Full Moon operation went with no apparent problem with the exception of the disappearance of Ken and Shinjiro… and they simply arrived too late: Shinjiro was almost dead with a shocked Ken by his side. Even their papillion heart emitted uncontrollable sensations, familiar and unbearable, so it was no surprise that Akihiko, Ken and Kotone were devastated, the latter even more when it was notified the bullet missed an old watch for centimeters. The next days were quiet and grim, and they tried their best to be near Kotone, if it was because their mission or their own personal reason was unknown, but the next night, when they stood in front of the girl’s door, it’s unforgettable: _

_ "I won’t leave your side" _

_ Their papillion heart reaffirmed their mission of protecting her. _

_ After an insufferable week, the daily nights and school’s routines came back for most of them, with Akihiko and Ken slowly going out from their shells. For their part, they have noticed a change in their module, on how imitates the beating of a heart and transmits sensations of, what they supposed, warmth and pleasantness when they are with their teammates and "acquaintances", like the old couple or the child at the park, or with undesirable ones when there’s a parting, like with Saori. They have become… more similar to them, but not equal… they never are going to be equal, but they still decided to carry this malfunction. _

_ And then, the final operation, when they hold Kotone’s hand, imitating what they have seen in series and movies. They also fighted Strega along with the final Shadow, finally fulfilling their mission, but their "heart" told something was amiss, even when there were no more dangers - Kotone and her teammates were safe. But the realization came too late, when the chairman revealed the betrayal and they… they… they almost  _ **_killed_ ** _ their teammates, they almost  _ **_killed_ ** _ Kotone. Their module shot all sorts of stimulus, all sorts of painful sensations against the order and, luckily, it stopped it, even at the cost of their body. _

_ Thankfully, they didn’t kill their friends again. _

_ But the day didn’t stop there, crawling towards Kotone, independent of their bad state - As long as she’s safe, nothing bad will happen… at least nothing they can’t control. _

_ The next thing that cleared their mind was after their reparation, one week after everything happened, one week in which they weren’t by Kotone’s side. There was too much to register, but they didn’t care at all, they were too focused on the dangerous, familiar yet unknown boy who was getting too close to Kotone. He was too dangerous, they don’t know why, but their module says so… yet the brilliant eyes of her, the smiles she gave and the continuous meeting were tearing it apart, and they don’t know why too. _

_ The school trip came quickly and went apparently quickly too. Mitsuru recovered her usual mood outside of their look, which was too busy trying to watch over Kotone and distancing her from Ryoji, but they still met up and smiled at each other, they still walked together as what they now call regret and shame were emitted by their papillion heart. When they two smile and talk to each other, something wants to escape from their eyes. In the end, it wasn’t a surprise they began to resent the mysterious boy. _

_ Then came the fight against the Strega’s girl… but Junpei was the only one who fought her, and no one interfered, not even they, until the other two members of Strega came. Junpei’s face was… heart wrenching, and maybe too reminiscent of their own thoughts about Kotone’s dying. They had tried to get close to her again, but her eyes and expression were too confusing for them as they were equal to those she directed to the boy. They don’t know what to think anymore, but they don’t think they can resent Ryoji anymore as both sweetness and regret were emitted by their heart thanks to his continuous visits and uplifting mood… He isn’t that bad they began to think. _

_ But the rest is history, isn’t it? The fateful day came, and Death returned, and they weren’t able to do anything at all, unable to  _ **_complete their only mision, to protect Kotone and their friends again._ **

**_What an useless machine._ **

_ The next thing is from the night before the decision: Waking up in the laboratory, fully repaired, and being transported to the dorms again… And their teammates, their friends, still decided to welcome them, even when they failed their mission of defeating death, when they were the ones that should have stopped everything and don’t involve anyone else, even less Kotone who smiled and greeted them warmly, as if they weren’t the one that made her pass through this… They don’t want anyone to suffer anymore, so they decided to voice their thoughts about the decision, yet their friends were against it, and they don’t understand why they would waste their lives so easily! I-If they can’t defeat shadows anymore, and they can’t protect their friends now… What is their purpose at this point? Maybe they can’t understand such a disposition because they aren’t human, they are just a simple machine that failed at their most important goal… _

_ A-and their friend decided to comfort them, to tell them that even if they lost sight of their original mission they just can create a new purpose to live, o-one dictated by themselves… They want to be by their friends' side, even if it means fighting against the inevitable… They don’t fully understand how their heart, inputting warm but terrifying sensations, reacted to that resolution. _

_ Soon, the promised day came and Ryoji accompanied Kotone down the stairs, intact and with slightly wet eyes, to tell them about Nyx. They tried their best to not express their fear and despair, to try not to shoot him to finish this nightmare, a-and they… couldn’t, they didn’t wave him goodbye yet they thought of the possibility of this never happening, and their heart  _ **_hurted_ ** _. Kotone tried to comfort them with a new ring on her hand and teary eyes, and they succeeded during the blurry hour… And they do wonder what emotion this is. _

_ Then January, the sweet days of January, beautiful to the last second because this time they weren’t following Kotone but accompanying her, asking her about things and she answering, embracing and smiling at them. Their heart beated with love, but they don’t understand yet, how could a person love other two with the same passion? This time, Kotone didn’t answer for not even she knew, as she took their hand and touched their heart… _

_ "But I’m sure I don’t regret any of it, and that I can only love you two in this way" _

_ Yes… their purpose… they may not fully understand it, but they will follow her to the end of the world if necessary to protect her. _

_ The final fight came and went, and while important, it was eclipsed by the last word Kotone said to everyone. _

_ "Live" _

_ And tears came from their eyes _

_ "I won’t allow this world to be destroyed" _

_ "She’s found the answer to life’s greatest question" _

_ February was something they didn’t want to remember - Cold, solitary and distant days, indifferente from each other and not unlike the ones at the beginning. And soon, graduation’s day came, and with it, they finally visited Kotone, with no attempt to hide their tears and newfound emotions about how she remembered them, with her slow and unsteady walk, their weak and pale body, and the difficulty to speak. _

_ "After fighting alongside you, and facing the world’s end… I finally began to understand… what it means to live" _

_ "When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me… I decided that I would continue to protect you" _

_ Tears began to fall as Kotone smiled at them, cleaning them away _

_ "Don’t cry" _

_ The voices of their friends - Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko and even Koromaru and Ken - began to sound _

_ "You don’t need to save the world to find meaning in life…" _

_ Y-yet they are barely holding their tears as she turns her head to see their friends, as her vital signs are weakening second by second to non existence. _

_ T-then s-she s-s-miles as the signals disappeared, the few tears escaping from the… no, from her eyes, as they stopped being one and separated in two…. The rest is a very well known… _

Metis’ eyes opened slowly as something liquid fell from her eyes… She only could laugh as her sister woke up too and Fuuka got close, curious of what happened.

“Oh, um… that was short. Only 5 minutes” - The comment went ignored as Metis disconnected the cables from her and Aigis.

The blonde android turned to her sister and cleared her voice - “What do you think?”

Fuuka, seeing that she isn’t going to be needed, leaves the room discreetly.

“I think you infected me” - Metis was able to put her laughter under control.

Aigis tilted her heart - “How so?”

Metis finally turned to see her, showing some tears in her face - “I  **was** one hundred percent technology”

“I see” - Aigis’ face and tone was difficult to identify.

Metis remained silent for some moments, clearing her face and walking towards her bed, dropping in it - “I knew all the facts and main tidbits, but the feelings… most of them were new and more intense”

Aigis sighed and accompanied her sister - “I was hoping they weren’t going to affect you too much, but I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“No, it was necessary. Otherwise it would have been a pointless endeavor” - Metis got up and touched her sister’s hand

“So, do you have an idea on what to do now?”

Metis shook her head - “I still have to think about it, but your memories…” - The lively sensations of the wind, the fresh smell of the sea and the sun on their skin. They were beautiful and relaxing, but confusing to no end.

There was silence again, where Metis pondered about her sister. She knew from the beginning about the doubts she held in her heart, yet seeing them so alive and in the moment… How much did she inherit from her sister? No, a better question would be how similar they are. After all, they separated from each other months ago.

“Metis, Can you do me a favor?”

“Which?”

The blonde android turns to see her with a smile - “Can you come with me to the bridge tonight?”

She smirks and drowns a laugh - “What kind of question is that? I’ll follow you even if you don’t ask me”

“Thank you, sister”

This day was the first time Metis has ever slept not out of obligation, but out of genuine desire, pondering about the afternoon’s memories and the night’s escape from the dorms, on how her sister watched the calm water with a happy smile as the brunette android asked if she was okay…

" _ To have a life that, when you look back, you can feel proud of it, independent of how many regrets and blessings you’ve accumulated… that’s the life I want, something in which I can fully love and protect my friends and family. I know that thanks to Kotone, you and everyone else" _

After that, the small tears aren't a sign of sadness, but of happiness of being able to live.

At this point, it’s quite obvious what Metis wants for herself: To live and experiment more things. To discover life by herself. Yet, where will she walk towards?

* * *

**December 31st**

December month was certainly special, no thanks to holidays or special events from which the only two memorable things were the final terms, with almost perfect grade if it wasn’t by classical literature, and christmas, which was nothing but a fancy name for a friends reunion, namely Yukari, Fuuka and Rio, but for an anomaly Metis detected in her body: Day by day, and bit by bit, her body became more sensitive to the cold air and weather - Obviously, not as sensitive as a human body, but still something worth to highlight.

And that’s not speaking about the bizarre sensations imitating a heart within her. She doesn’t know exactly how and why, but in this day, in this precise instant, she really doesn’t care about such detail, not when even the ex-third grades invited them to Yakushima again as way to celebrate New Year and to catch up with many things, with Mitsuru being kind enough to admit some third party people on it - Namely, Natsuki for Fuuka and Rio for Metis - as long as they don’t talk about classified information thanks to Yukari’s petition (and the annoyed eyes of Metis).

So, now the brunette android is there, watching how the formed group interacted: A big talk between Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko and Mitsuru, with the periodical intervention of Ken and Koromaru, while Fuuka and Natsuki were on their own, talking quietly, and for her part, watching them while Rio and her sister talked to each other. She certainly would have joined them in their talk, but today she decided to maintain her distance from them and to think about… well, everything.

“I’m going outside” - But there’s no way she can do it within this place

She heard Rio about to complain and accompany her, but the voice was silenced instantly, very likely by her sister. She really does appreciate that, because this time she genuinely wants to be alone, in this place which transmits so many nostalgic memories that, while not from her, still make her heart beat.

Unsurprisingly, she ends up wandering in the old dock where her sister ended more than one year ago, with the moon shining just above her.

“This place does seem to be special”

She genuinely wonders about the reason for such coincidences, but that’s not the reason why she’s here… So close to 9 months of existence already, and she really has found and experimented so many things in every sense, from happiness, joy, euphoria, loss, frustration (no that this one is actually new) and resolution because this time she has reached her conclusion - Just perfect for New Year, isn’t it?

You see, her initial premises were slightly off: She isn’t only Virgil, but also Psyche, the same princess who decided to follow her heart and search for her beloved, even at the risk of her own life - A small detail she disregarded at the beginning for lord knows why. After all, she is the embodiment of her sister’s repressed wish of not being alone again, and such, how could she not guide her to her beloved? That was the difference between her and her now friends - A cognitive entity only can serve the purpose from which it was created because that’s the only thing they  _ are _ , unlike a human.

However, she stopped being Psyche, and such Virgil too, a long time ago, she stopped being her sister’s soul from the very moment she survived and manifested as a fully physical being. All of her conclusions derived from her initial suppositions were wrong because she was too strong head to notice it, too confident on her knowledge and fear that her sister shared with her, of being meaningless and purposeless, that overlooked the fact she stopped having a meaning and became as wandering as the sea and the Moon.

So now, what will she do?

" _ I won’t allow this world to destroyed" _

Her sister already said it for her, although their reasons aren’t the same for a long shot. While Aigis does it to protect her friends and cherish her beloved, Metis will do it to protect and create a future - The one who looks and fights for the past, and the one who looks and fights for the future. After all, she doesn’t regret what she has done and lived with their friends and, if they were to part tomorrow, she couldn’t be happier to have met them. In the end, an almost negligible difference when the goal is the same, but not trivial at all since it’s her resolution, her own answer.

Indeed, there’s no need to save the world to find a meaning and can be something simple, but, as she thought before, she is neither common or simple.

Her heart began to beat with emotion… She wasn't Psyche nor Virgil anymore because her journey won't be about guiding a person or following the trail of another this time. No, it will be about discerning the darkness and depths of human intellect, where the light of Beatrice can't reach, and create a new future from there.

"Nous… It sounds fitting" - The gift that came from her sister and Kotone, and now she makes her own: Her existence.

Truly, the moon and the starry sky truly looks beautiful today…

"Metis!" - Rio's voice pulls her out of her thoughts - "It's almost midnight!"

She turned instantly to see her sister and Rio approaching her - "Isn't it too soon?"

Rio shook her head amused - "Nah. You literally disappeared around 40 minutes ago"

"Did I zone out that much?" - And she isn't that good with introspections.

"Very much" - She took her hand with joy - "Let's go now. We don't want to miss the fireworks, do we?"

Ah, yes. The redhead planned a short firework's show - Again, Yukari's suggestion. When those two are together, they certainly can be quite wasteful… Not that she dislikes that at all.

At any rate, They began to walk towards the mansion pretty quickly.

"Metis" - The black android turned to watch Aigis - "What you were doing here?"

That smile… Metis doesn't know if her sister is really good at reading people or is it just her. Nonetheless, she returns the smile.

"I decided I want to see more days with all of you" - Aigis didn't change her smile while Rio looked at her with surprise.

"Did you solve your problem?" 

Metis giggles at Rio’s question - "Indeed" - She takes the lead this time - "Didn't you say we should hurry? C'mon. I want to see the show in first line"

And holding her sister's and friend's hand, the ex-daimon walks towards the mansion, happy about the days that were and are to come, not noticing a small and blue butterfly trailing just behind them.

* * *

**March 5th**

11 months, so close to complete a year of existence yet school has already finished and they were leaving it forever, in the same day Kotone’s died and she began to develop her existence, but this time there wasn’t any regret as shown with the numerous laughs and celebrations within the same and familiar soft wind, the falling petals and the afternoon’s sun slow descend

There was countless students yawning, talking and worrying about the future, her friends being no exception as they joked, laughed and waited for her and her sister at the gates. Even their “senpais” were there, waiting and smiling.

Her farthest friends are Yuko and Kazushi for they weren’t really close during all the year and they didn’t hang out that much during it, but when they did, it could easily end in Yuko chastising the two for being either too competitive or reckless, commonly both.

Then it’s Kenji, an idiot from beginning to end from which she liked his enthusiasm and desinterested competency, as if the only thing he wished to have is fun. Certainly a breather from time to time.

Mitusuru and Akihiko… they weren’t very close to her, but during the exploration of the Abyss, she grew fond of their carefulness of them, and the blockheadedness of the latter, even if sometimes is quite annoying.

And after them, Junpei and Yukari, the clown but novice and passionate artist that knows how to have fun, and the popular girl of the school, a good talker and distractor of problems, even if exiggent and moody. In this case, she didn’t chase them, but the contrary.

Meanwhile, Fuuka, Koromaru and Ken. They were an interesting bunch, for they were able to evoke a sense of familiarity and friendliness unknown to the rest. Maybe it’s because they were the most accepting of her during the Abyss incident, but she has to admit she grew fond of the kid and the dog thanks to their smarts (and maybe some memories of her sister related to a white canine).

Then, the two people closest to her… Rio and her sister. She has to admit, she didn’t even know that growing so fond of someone besides her sister could be possible, but there she has it: Someone in which she can trust her secret for, in the end, they are strangely similar. However, contrary to Yukari’s teasing, she doesn’t love the girl as far as she’s aware - The feelings she has are clearly distinct from the ones her sister had for Kotone.

She smiled at them seeing most of them reunited in the front gate. Maybe Mitsuru and Akihiko arrived early, and the rest of the SEES joined them when the androids went to the rooftop for a final visit, and the others joined thanks to seeing the gigant group… They may not see each other anymore they leave, but that doesn’t make it any less meaningless for the black android. After all, this is only the beginning of her journey towards paradise…

She giggles a bit, to which her sister gave her a curious look

“It’s nothing, but I should stop using Divine comedy references at this point” - She takes Aigis’ hand and walked her towards the gates.

Indeed, time to do the best job she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many references you catch? There are two big ones to another fic, but I'm not gonna name it.  
> And regarding Rio and Metis... I'm not gonna lie, I originally planned them to end together, but one thing led to another, and well, they ended up being just best friends. I mean, I can just casually drop them being together in one of the next chapters but I'm unsure of it. Maybe just teasing a bit and such. So, any feedback?  
> Then we have the thing with Kotone, Ryoji and Aigis - What can I say? I was unsure at first, but I decided to go with the concept since it seemed interesting and I wanted to try. Besides, the relationships between the protagonist (included the male) and those two are, arguable, my favorites ones. Maybe I should rewrite Starry Sky to make some comments about Aigis xD  
> And finally, I just love Metis 2nd awakening and it's my favorite part: From the human soul (Psyche) to the divine intellect that's able to understand the first principles of knowledge and archetypes (Nous). And the contrast that makes with Athena is good too.  
> So, this time, any comment or impression?


	4. The Aggresive Pseudo-Intellectual of Metal (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, P4 Arena begins.  
> I think this parte is going to have either 3 or 4 parts before the Ultimax part begins.

**May 1st**

“ _Sister, I need you to get up on this instant”_

_“_ _What did happen now?_ ”

Aigis hopes it isn’t another complaint of how Metis can’t use the company computers.

“ _Mitsuru’s airplane got hijacked. Don’t ask me how. The details will be given along the way_ ”

Now, the actual, serious matter was able to eclipse the relief Aigis felt it wasn’t another beef of her sister.

“ _Understood_ ”

“ _Y_ _ou’re in charge too. The serial number shit and all"_

That’s the decision they reached with Mitsuru. While Metis is knowledgeable and direct in her methods, there’s the problem of her sharp tongue and mood, in contrast to Aigis. However, the difference isn’t a problem for Metis since she is just following her one number behind, with the addition of being one of the highest ranking supervisors of the investigation branch - That’s, the “Ergonomic” department.

“ _It doesn’t matter too much. Just make sure you don’t go overboard_ ”

“ _I’m going to try, but I don’t promise anything_ ”

Aigis guesses that’s better than nothing.

* * *

Around 9:00 AM (Yes, Metis knows that term should be 0900, but she’s more used to the civilian clock than the militarized one), the airplane in which Mitsuru is going for “vacations” was hijacked during the boarding by three men. The culprits haven’t communicated with the police and the security team for at least one hour after the initial warning, not even expressing their demands much to everyone's worry and disbelief.

Without doubt, the higher-ups of the Operatives must have been terrified beyond measure to see their boss and director trapped in such a situation. But it would be completely incorrect to say that's the only reason why the twin androids were sent to the scene. In fact, there was a secondary but most essential objective within the airport, and the reason why Metis is running on fumes right now…

“Itsuki, could you go faster?” - The irritation on her voice made the conductor sigh tiredly.

At this point, most of the Shadow Operative’s members are used to Metis' temperamentality, but that didn't make it any less annoying or bothersome.

“Miss Metis, we're in a public highway”

The black haired android glared at him while hitting the door - “Then a fucking shortcut! Just do anything to shorten the way!”

“M-Miss Aigis, what do I do?”

… She really hates this thing about the serial numbers.

However, her sister decided to complace her this time, and with an apologetic look she commanded - “Anything will do it, but preferably a shortcut” - The last thing they want at this moment is to run over someone.

The conductor nodded as he told the other cars following them about the route via intercom.

Metis began to fumble something while leaning onto the car’s window, her sister watching her worriedly from her side.

“You’re being more temperamental than normal” - While certainly Metis is bossy and demanding, she doesn’t tend to be too physical - “Is the hijacking worse than how the reports describe it?”

Metis turned to see her, her eyes unchanged with the exception of a bright, white flash as a familiar message appeared in Aigis’ vision.

**_Initiating visual sensors sharing_ **

**_Activation of long distance communication_ **

**_Allowing alterations to visual interface_ **

**_Visual Interface Synchronization complete_ **

An upgrade installed for both androids around sixth months ago: A system that allows the sharing and communication of both visual data and information in case they were sent in missions and emergencies. It was both useful and versatile thanks to the velocity, security and maximum range (around 1 kilometer) it has for not being satellite based in the slightest, but it was a hell beyond belief to make it work and implement it on the sisters. 

Nonetheless, when finally installed, it demonstrated to be one of the most used tools used by the androids since it can maintain all of their talks secret and even forcibly reinitiate the system of each other when they turn off their consciousness.

So, indeed. The fact Metis is using such a private line for communication means things are by far more complicated than they seem.

“ _I_ _t’s not the hijacking. It’s about Mitsuru’s cargo_ ”

Cargo? As far as she’s aware, the director is simply going on a break, so nothing important should be in it.

“ _Care to explain?_ ”

“ _She brought an anti-shadow weapon with her to monitor her transportation to Kagoshima. It was supposed to be only known by her, some higher-ups, and me_ ”

… - “What?” - Aigis accidentally muttered

“ _Another anti-shadow weapon? I thought there isn't any more of us_ ”

“ _Neither me or Mitsuru until some days ago when she was sent from Yakushima. I knew because I’m practically the vice-director of the department. Anyway, the unit is called Labrys, from the 5th generation, but she malfunctioned at some point and was sealed due to extremely violent behavior. Right now she is unable to be activated_ ”

If Aigis had a digestive system, she certainly would have gulped.

“ _And do you think the airplane kidnapping is to steal her?_ ”

_“I_ _t’s a possibility. The circumstances are too strange. Maybe interrupting the boarding may have been to make up for being such a small group, but to remain in the same airport for around 1 hour, not demanding anything or taking off doesn’t strengthen that conclusion_ ”

Indeed. A most unusual behavior and impractical for kidnappers, but that doesn’t explain the most glaring issue with that conclusion.

“ _But how would they be able to know that Mitsuru’s belongings have her? Our security is one of the best, unless there’s an spy_ ”

Metis’ shared vision began to focus on the outside view again.

“ _It’s either a spy, someone who knows our systems very well or our security isn’t as good as we think, and I genuinely hope I’m wrong_ ”

Even with her inability to activate, Labrys’ stealing is something they can’t accept by any means. If someone were to imitate her functioning, leak her existence to the public or, even worse, tamper her plume of dusk, it would lead to a disaster of astronomical proportions.

“I certainly would have liked to ask for the passenger list, but that would have been too time consuming when we could just check the cargo on scene” - Metis sighed as she turned off the synchronization.

“That’s even considering if we have the capacity to request them” - Her sister commented while trying to accomodate herself in her seat.

Metis simply shrugged - “We can always play the National Security card” - Then, she corrected her position and asked the conductor - “How soon are we going to arrive?”

“Originally within fifteen minutes, but with the speeding up and shortcut, around ten or so”

Metis “bite” her tongue. The difference of 5 minutes is not enough to calm her nervousness in the slightest.

If Labrys ends up stolen, she’s going to say “I told you so” to Mitsuru with every ounce of obnoxiousness she can.

* * *

Luckily, Itsuki was wrong and they reached the airport terminal not in 10 minutes, but in 7 with a lot of nagging from Metis’ part and some minor infractions obviously, but nothing they can’t handle.

The team of 21 people was ready in almost no time and stepped into the scene. With the order of the SAT Team withdrawal already issued, they will have almost all liberty to do what is needed, and, taking into account the situation within the aircraft, it’s pretty likely that the sisters are going to be the ones to do all the action while the other members do the search for the cargo and videofeed or help them secure the passengers and hijackers at the end.

However, as if the delay of 1 hour of the news wasn’t enough, they found also that the SAT Team just recently received the order but they were still unsure if they should follow it if the face and her sister’s readings of the likely captain were something to go by.

“Who’re you?” - The captain’s tone was suspicious, with a hint of aggressivity in it to top it off. 

Slightly, almost unnoticeable reddish skin; accelerated heartbeat and breaths; furrowed eyebrows along with wrinkles near the eyes - Stressed and annoyed, that was what the shared vision with her sister was telling him, and the other SAT members didn’t seem any different. Pitifully, Metis doesn’t have patience for this.

The black android took the front, taking off her sunglasses while talking with an indifferent and cold tone - “We can’t tell you, but for the next half-hour, we’re in command of this scene, so fall back with your team. It’s an official order”

Her glare (maybe the unnatural eyes too) and tone make the captain fall back for a moment before recovering, but whatever he thought before about them, he is certainly reconsidering it now. But his decision of questioning them didn’t change at all.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who is in charge?” - His tone became more serious and less aggressive, his palpitations and breathings changed too… along with the vision of her sister coming a bit closer.

Time for Aigis to take charge as Metis stepped aside. There wasn’t a need to watch her team, seeing that Aigis already commanded them on what to do - Only 9 remain here to support them because they will search every millimeter of the terminal.

Maybe that added to the captain’s irritation… Metis was never good at calming others (In an ethical way, for there are many possibilities and the definition can get murky) unlike her sister. Task related things are more of her strength than anything else, but that exact deficiency can be useful sometimes.

At any rate, the captain doesn’t seem to take her sister lightly at least.

Metis smiles at this. They look like simple teenagers to people, so most of the time they have to show that they aren’t - Something the younger android is quite proud of.

“So you’re the one in charge?” 

“Yes” - And adding creepy monotones to the mix can do good too.

He seemed to bite her tongue as his expression morphed into suspicion - “Who are you with?”

“We cannot tell”

His eyes seemed to explode at the answer - “Are you shitting me!? Do you expect me to hand you control over the scene to someone who doesn’t even tell me who the hell they are!?”

“ _Now is my part_ ” was the preventive message sent to Aigis.

“And do you think we want to keep the scene at the command of someone who hasn’t done anything at all for one hour? We were sent by the police directors for a reason, and if you want to go against their direct orders, bear not only the official consequences, but the guilt of compromising every single passenger’s life” - To add emphasis to her speech, Metis pointed angrily at the aircraft.

And it seemed to make its effect into the chief, who looked at her with a mix of emotions and quite the fast heart rate - “Who do you think you are!?” - He tried to get closer to Metis, but Aigis got in the way

“She’s the second-in-command of this operation, and in the same way, she was appointed by the police overseers in the same way as everyone else on my team” - The captain’s eyes become more soft at her presence. It truly took effect - “And she’s right. We were sent here for a reason, and it’s because we are the best group for this situation”

“ _Metis, don’t use that strategy again. It only makes things worse_ ”, and by strategy she means the classic routine of the good and bad police.

Nonetheless, the captain tried to conserve his pride and defensive attitude - “I don’t know what kind of grip you have with the police higher-ups, but I don’t your or your team is ready for this” - He looked respectively at the black android, and she didn’t change her cold glare.

“You’re wrong there, captain. Not only our team is more than capable of doing it, but we wish to save them in the same way everyone here does” - She invoked her more courageous and determined face while speaking - “That’s my du-, no, our duty. So please, have faith on us and our capabilities”

_“But it worked based on his vital signs_ ”

The captain looked at her inquisitively - “Are you completely ready to hold responsibility over any death or accident?”

Aigis nodded - “There won’t be any”

The man remained silent for some moments before stepping back and showed her his watch - “You’ve exactly thirty minutes, and not a second more” - He motioned to his men and watched Metis from the corner of his eyes - “And we hope we don’t have to get a bag”

Metis decided no to comment about the indirect, just walking with her sister near the airplane while she gave instructions to get an staircar - Everything according to the plan.

“ _But what if it didn’t work?_ ”

“ _Such a thing wouldn’t have happened. He isn’t volatile or blind to the situation, just stressed and frustrated_ ”

The point is simple: Resulting in the characteristics of the “good cop” via a “bad cop”, creating in the former a sort of reasonable aura so she can be heard. Add to that a really good justification for their presence, and you get a perfect convincing tool for almost every situation.

“ _You didn’t answer me_ ”

“ _I would have knocked him, happy?_ ”

“ _And then Mitsuru would have chastise us again_ ”

Metis clicked her teeth, deciding not to answer anymore and only drive the stair car.

“Ready, that’s the limit before they notice us” - Her companion said when Metis drived it close enough - “Ten meters. That 's enough?”

“More than enough” - Metis said at unison with her sister, who was waiting outside - “Make sure to enter with the signal”

And with that said, the sisters began to prepare themselves to run through the stairs and jump into the airplane.

“I go after you” - And with Metis’ affirmation, Aigis was no longer in sight, already at the tip of the stairs and jumping magnificently.

She would have commented how show off it's doing this, but she really liked the idea.

So when Aigis landed into the aircraft and analysed the inside of the airplane, it was the sign for Metis to repeat the process and demonstration of strength. 

When she reached the airplane, the next thing was to open the first class’ hatch. Aigis didn’t doubt in taking a knife and dropping in the airplane’s side to apply a lever, obviously with Metis’ support to not actually fall.

The hatch was open with no problem, and Metis was the first one to enter - Her colors are much more easy to hide than Aigis’

Then the first hijacker came walking blindly through the darkness from the pilot’s booth, with the gun pointing at nowhere, not even at the front - What an idiot. The man didn’t notice Metis until a punch came to his face and a knee to his stomach, knocking him unconscious without sound as the robot caught and cuffed him to a seat, opening a window as a signal for the team to get ready and signaled silence to the captain. Her sister followed instantly and got close to the gun to analyse it.

“ _It’s a model. The seams are all over the place while the trigger is stiff and there’s no safety at all_ ”

“ _It’s likely the others are models too, right?_ ”

“ _Maybe, but it’s better to be careful_ ”

“ _It’s bizarre. If they are already on board with hijacking a plane, why didn’t they go all the way?_ ”

A rhetorical question, but her point still stands. This entire situation is extremely suspicious from beginning to end.

At any rate, seeing that no one was in the first class section, both Metis and Aigis walked towards the curtain separating the economic section and peeked through it: The passengers are crammed in the rear part of the section with two men in each aisle, each one also armed with the same model guns from the previous hijacker.

“ _Neither Mitsuru or the old man in the front group. They are likely behind everyone_ ”

Sensible. The last thing someone wants is to see how someone dies in front of them.

“ _Indeed. Any doubt?_ ”

“ _It’s possible there’s at least one infiltrate between the hostages, maybe more. Not only is an extremely small team, but they are using models too. If it were me, I would try to at least bring someone as back up in the case something goes wrong_ ”

“ _Understood. Is that everything?_ ”

“ _Yes. We begin at 3_ ”

And, in unison, they started to count.

_1_

_2_

_3_

The hijackers were taken by surprise and dispatched almost instantly and with no problem: Aigis bent the dominant hand of one of the men and cuffed him instantly, and Metis simply held the abductor’s arms, hitting his stomach with her knee and giving him a head butt, securing another unconscious person. Their weapons were seized immediately after.

Then Aigis tried to reassure the surprised crowd - “Do not be alarmed. We’ve come to rescue you, but your security is not guaranteed yet, so please stay calm and remain in your seats”

Meanwhile, Metis, in between the cheers of the passengers, decided to act according to her theory, opening the window near the unconscious man and trying to study his face, as if she was trying to recognise him to hide the signal. But more importantly, she doesn’t have to move from there.

“Excuse me! We were told someone requires medical assistance for their chronic heart illness” - Yes, that man was the reason they even knew this entire shit was happening - “His name is-”

And there is the infiltrate. Someone has to be utterly blind to notice the dissonance between his calm face and the cheers of the people.

“I’ve your teammate!” - The infilter hijacker screamed to Metis, who still hasn't moved from the window and the man, as the cheers stopped.

The “gun” he’s holding to her sister’s head is the same his teammates had, so actually disarming him should be easy, but it’s better to wait to see if there are more.

The black android turns - “Well, I’ve to say, it’s quite surprising to see you were able to think so clearly to wait for this opportunity”

The man seemed to take a bit of offense but he remained calm, signaling the sisters to walk forwards. They agreed and, after 10 or so steps, another man gets up and walks towards Metis with another model in hand.

“Oh, so you too” - Aigis commented carefreely.

Steps were barely heard for the androids, and that only means one thing.

Metis smirked while Aigis simply watched her - “But seriously, what’s the point of using model guns against real guns?”

The two men opened their eyes but it was too late: Their teammates entered the section. Within that small frame of time, the sisters knocked down the assaultants and restrained them.

“ _I don’t think there’s any infiltrate left. Nobody besides those two got up when they had the opportunity_ ”

Aigis nodded to her sister and then to their teammates. Now she must make sure the passengers are okay, coordinate the medical response and answer to the SAT Team - Everything related to being the one in command. All the while Metis was fulfilling her own mission.

But, to be honest, finding Mitsuru was a matter of 1 or 2 minutes because… Well, there aren't any clothes more showy than what she was using at the moment - A gigant white coat of some sort of exotic animal, or maybe synthetic, who knows.

At any rate, with the silent but tired affirmation of their boss, it was left clear the fact that she is alright without having to ask.

“It’s a surprise that you two were dispatched” 

Metis looked at the other passengers - “Thank the higher-ups for this. They must have been terrified”

The redhead gives her apologetic words - “I suppose so. I’m sorry if I interrupt one of your… ‘competitions'”

The android shrugs it - “I was on duty anyway, and it’s not like I can’t just play in the after-” - She stopped midwords when the video feedback of her sister came to her.

The body was covered this time, but that soft blue hair, the greyness of her body and the artificiality of the face… Her sister may think it was nothing but a hallucination, but Metis knows better than that.

“ _That’s Labrys_ ”

Mitsuru pulled her out of her shock with a gaze crossed between worry and curiosity - “Did Aigis tell you something?”

And with her straightest face, trying to back off from the frustration and wishes to scream, Metis said - “I told you so”

Mitsuru remembered their previous talk and grimaced at the comment.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**May 2nd**

Indeed. The agents sent to search for Labrys reported that the box containing her was nowhere to be found when Mitsuru and Metis descended from the airplane at full speed. Under normal circumstances, this would have made them search inside the airplane for the small possibility of it being there, as ludicrous as it sounds… if it wasn’t for the fact that the guards and personnel within the luggage section disappeared from the terminal, specifically the ones who, according to Mitsuru, helped to move the cargo. This painted a very obvious picture.

According to the police, the van who likely stole the cargo was last located on a highway leading to the rural town of the goddamn Inaba. And by police, Metis means the prince detective, Shirogane Naoto - One of the most brilliant minds of Japan, the one who “publicly” solved the Inaba’s murders and the one who’s scream “Persona User” to her”

“ _Are you totally sure she is?_ ”

“ _Yes. Nous is telling me that. And besides, she was the one to solve the Inaba incident, wasn’t she? She must be part of that Investigation Team_ "

Inaba, a rural village within the central area in which they detected possible cognitive activity, specifically Shadows. It was nothing but a come and go of fluctuations, more likely a side effect of Nyx’s residual influence than a genuine disturbance within the seal, so they only sent two covert agents to keep an eye in their presence along with the strange murders happening.

However, when December came, the Shadow readings increased overwhelmingly one day from literally nowhere - Not comparable to Tartarus or the Dark Hour, but the danger was undeniable. They ended up sending a team of 25 people led by Aigis and Metis to the scene, but when they reached the town, the readings went to zero again along with the true culprit of the murders appearing. They retreated at the end of the day, much to Metis' complaints about feeling something calling her, although Mitsuru promised she will be assisting the investigation about the town when they regroup and process every single bit of information.

So it goes without surprise that the first thing Metis did in the town was to interrogate the previous suspects and culprit. First was Mitsuo Kubo, a normal teenager that, while having some sort of potential, doesn't know (or remember) anything about cognitive existences besides being extremely volatile - Discarded without second thought. Then came Taro Namatame, an ex-politician that knows about the existence of the other side but is ignorant about everything else, although he is interested in becoming the mayor of the town, which is pretty useful on the long run - Try to form an alliance, maybe recruit him too. Finally, Tohru Adachi… Surprisingly, the fight for the Persona User custody went for over a month before the Operatives won - That detective, Dojima, was truly a bone hard to crack.

And, although Metis only remained there for a week and wasn’t able to find the Persona users she knows are there - “Investigation Team” according to the Adachi guy and the Dojima detective was clearly hiding something - before her other duties called her, she found something of extreme importance: The TVs - A phenomenon only present within that town. With that connection to the collective unconscious, Inaba not only became a place of interest, but also one of extreme security and volatility… and, truth to be told, she did feel relief when she left the town, which only increased the vigilance on their part - The fog was clearly suspicious in every sense.

Pitifully, the improvement of surveillance on their part didn't help much when March, around 1 and half month ago, hit with everything and they had to decreed Code:Orange - One of the most dangerous situations they had in the last two years. Mitsuru dispatched the best team she could put together during such short frame, but, like the situation in December, as soon as everyone reached the city, the readings disappeared again. Ignoring the messy retreat they had to do, the good part was that Metis wasn't able to feel the suffocating fog again - Whatever it happened with the city, it hopefully stopped.

And certainly, Mitsuru issued many follow-ups to the zone to make sure nothing was out of place. She would have sent either Metis and Aigis or asked Fuuka to go, but all of them were busy - Metis accelerating the analysis and decommissions of the dangerous objects of Ergo Research, Aigis remodeling her body to be more sensitive to cognitive existences liker her sister, and Fuuka busy with university and life. Luckily, the sisters were free during golden week to visit Inaba with full liberty, but considering everything that just happened…

Now the androids are waiting outside the special room within the police station that’s now their command center, waiting for Mitsuru as they "talk" with each other.

" _Investigation Team… That group has been eluding us from December, hasn’t it?_ ”

“ _Yes. If you ask me, they must have some connection to the detective Dojima, and that’s not speaking that I felt some other thing during my stay on that town_ ” 

“ _So there was another thing besides the drowsiness and the fog. Do you think there was an Archetype?_ ”

“ _I don’t know. It felt different, but also similar at the same time. Maybe fragments of one were involved, or demons_ ”

Before Aigis could answer, however, Naoto along with every police that was in the room left it together pitifully - Now neither of can’t directly ask that girl (or guy) about the truth of Inaba. At least Mitsuru called them inside so they could finally talk about what they are going to do about Labrys.

“Sorry for making you two wait outside, but considering that Naoto was sent by the police to watch over us, I didn’t want to take any risk” - She tried to apologize first, although her distrust of the detective seemed more feigned than genuine… at least according to Aigis’ readings.

**_Finalizing Visual Interface Synchronizing_ **

That’s better.

“Don’t worry Mitsuru-san. We take the opportunity to talk and clear some things about yesterday's incident” - Aigis watched the conference table full of papers and asked - “So, what did all of you speak?”

Metis and Aigis sat at the table and began to read the files: Short interrogations with the hijackers, tracings about the van that stole Labrys, and many other files about… Inaba - What the hell is happening with that town?

“Thanks to the fast thinking of Naoto, she was able to put a tracker in the vehicle in which Labrys was put. We have determined the last and actual position of the van to be Inaba”

There is a difference between reading the files and hearing the information, and she genuinely wants to scream at the last one.

Metis frowned her eyes - “Aghh! That’s terrible.. Sister, Mitsuru, do you remember the analogy of the pipeline?” 

Imagine a pipeline with fluids at extreme pressure in it, and now imagine that a microscopical fracture appears in it. Naturally, the fracture will become bigger and bigger due to the fluid wanting to escape until the pipeline finally explodes. Replace the pipeline with the Seal and the fractures with Shadow activity… You get the idea, and that's why Metis was so adamant in decommissioning the most dangerous artifacts created by the Kirijo group, and even more following the rampant activity during December and March.

Mitsuru held her forehead as she sat too - “If someone were to tamper with Labrys’ core on Inaba, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

A difficult question - “As minimum, reactivate the shadow activity. At worst… Maybe the birth of an arcana shadow”

The risks of using Plume of Dusks in the end - Nyx’s pure fragments, with no human will, holds the same potential as “her”

Aigis touched her Papillion heart concerned - “So… Do you think she was stolen for that motive?”

Mitsuru answered - “The interrogations didn’t reveal anything. The hijackers don’t have any memories of the airplane’s abduction”

“So they don’t know a thing...” - Metis dropped the papers and acquired a thoughtful position - “Do you think I could interrogate them? If I focus, I should detect any cognitive component”

“No, I don’t think so. They are on police’s custody, and most of them either doubt us or are suspicious. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have sent an observer” - The redhead answered seriously while watching the android.

“Shit” - Metis fully dropped in the chair - “We are against a wall”

“But independent of that, it’s clear as crystal what we have to do” - Mitsuru got up from the chair - “We three are going on an official mission to recover Labrys. And by that matter, we’re going as an official check-up of the zone too”

Two birds with one stone, although Metis would have prefered the two goals to be separated in different missions.

“Mitsuru-san, could you ask someone else to come too? Preferably someone nobody knows is here at the moment” - Aigis asked her carefully, much to the redhead initial confusion before everything clicked.

If there’s a spy, it’s better to write the initial members as fewer than in the final report, excusing the discrepancy as “finding them during the mission”. It goes double if the spy is someone in high ranking because that’s the only way someone could know about the special cargo, or if it hacked into the system.

Obviously, that is in the case that the mastermind is human…

Mitsuru smiled - “We are lucky in that aspect. I already asked Akihiko yesterday about his return, and he should be in the country tomorrow”

Ah… yes. Akihiko renounced his permanent membership to a reserve one before going “I’ll train all over the world” the previous year, just after she and Aigis joined the Operatives. He only came back for New Year and March 5th.

And as soon as the redhead said that, her sister touched her heart again.

“We will have to fight Labrys, won’t we?” - The heaviness on her tone and affirmation was clear. 

Metis doubted in answering, but she did it nonetheless as she looked away a little - “No one knows. The mirage you saw could be due to a lot of reasons”

That did call Mitsuru attention - “Mirage? Could you expand on it more?”

“Summarizing everything. Aigis saw Labrys’ shape in the airport after she notified the SAT Team of the situation. I’ve reached three conclusions” - She lifts the three fingers for emphasis - “One. Labrys’s Plume of Dusk was altered and it began to resonate with my sister’s. Two. She was activated and tried to contact the nearest unit. And Three. She was activated and her Persona went berserker, creating that illusion if she has such power” 

Mitsuru inquired more in it - “What’s the most likely case?”

Metis simply shook her head - “I can’t confirm anything at all. Most of the files regarding the anti-shadow weapons were destroyed during the ‘99 incident”

That purge, so to speak, was without doubt intentional to hide sensitive information.

Mitsuru nodded - “I see, but it doesn’t change what we have to do” - She looks at the androids with a serious and heavy look - “Our first and most essential goal is to make sure to capture the culprit and mitigate any danger, and most likely there’ll be combat involved. Will you two be okay with it?”

In other words, if the necessity arises, they’ll have to destroy Labrys - Their sister.

Metis looks at Aigis and what she finds was to be expected: Determination filled with hope and pain - She’s ready to do it, even if it hurts. In that case…

“Thank you for your concern, but we’re fine” - Strangely, this time Aigis was the one to answer, maybe to calm her own nervousness - “We’ll comply with our duty”

Mitsuru gave an relaxed expression as she nodded - “Well then, once we can pinpoint the exact location tomorrow, we’ll depart at once” - She then grabbed two files from behind her and gave them to the sisters - “Those two are also going to accompany us, but one of them won’t know it”

The papers read “Fuuka Yamagishi”, “Detective Kurosawa” and “Naoto Shirogane” 

“You already know about Naoto, don’t you?” - That was the first question that came from Metis’ mouth.

“It’s quite obvious she has the potential” - Mitsuru still looked at them - “What do you two think of it?”

Metis shrugged it - “It’s good for me” - From time to time, the android has some problems with the redhead, but she has learned to respect some of her decisions. And besides, Fuuka will be of great help.

Aigis agreed with her opinion - “I don’t have any problems either”

Mitsuru nodded - “That’s everything I wanted to ask you. You’re free to leave until further notice”

And with that dismissing, the androids leave the room.

“Hey sister” - Metis called her while walking through the hallways of the station.

“Yes?”

The younger android may consider herself to be bad at calming or reassuring people, but her sister may be an exception. They were part of the same being once after all.

“We’ll find and rescue Labrys, whatever it takes” - She puts her above Aigis’ shoulder - “Even if she becomes a danger, I’ll think of something”

Aigis smiled at her as she holds Metis’ hand - “Thank you, Metis”

It’s quite obvious the blonde android was thinking about Labrys and what they are going to do when they reach her. It’s in her nature as a wildcard to think about bonds and histories after all - To weave and strengthen them. In fact, that is the reason why she ranks above Metis when the latter is more capacitated for command roles: Aigis holds the power to maintain the organization working as a unity, even long after Mitsuru and other executives die.

… No, she was chosen to hold the Wildcard because she had that very potential from the beginning. And Metis can’t deny the small feeling of pride within her.

Aigis’ eyes express surprise at something however - “Metis, Rio has her game tomorrow, hasn’t she?”

The very first game of the season, where even Kenji is going to see it… - “I forgot”

* * *

**May 3rd**

After yesterday's awkward call with Rio, explaining why neither of the sisters can go due to _the_ extremely important emergency, Metis really hopes they can rescue Labrys and nothing bad happens.

…. And Mitsuru really doesn’t know discretion at all, does she? She knows by Yukari’s word that the redhead lived quite the sheltered life, but there should be a limit between talking about who-knows-what kind of teas and bringing a 8-doors limousine to a rural town.

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” - But mind you, Metis wasn’t complaining too much about it. In comparison to public transport or the cars they commonly use, this place is extremely comfortable even with her dulled sensations.

“I just asked for a vehicle with enough space” - At least she knows she should have been more specific with her petition.

After that, only more awkward silence proceeded while the conductor tried to find a spot to park and don’t be noticed by people, especifically noticed - This time, neither of the androids have clothes to cover their bodies.

So, when they finally park it is a blessing… if it wasn’t because it’s a vehicle disposal site at the extreme of the town and someone just knocked on their window.

“U-umm… our contact has arrived” - The conductor’s doubt was really unsurprising.

“Oh my… this was not our designated meeting area, yet he has discovered us” - Even her sister found the situation ludicrous, much to Mitsuru’s chagrin, who simply exited the car.

“Want to know how I did it?” - The middle-age detective commented.

Kurosawa… It has been around 4 months since the last time Mitsuru and Metis saw him. She still remembers him from the Abyss’ incident, and he was pretty important at the hour of helping them to win custody over Adachi and “leaking” some important information about the murders’ cases too. All in all, he’s likely their only ally in the police and one the very few who knows about the androids and isn’t part of the operatives.

“Ahem!” - Mitsuru is, as expected, tired from the jokes - “We appreciate your cooperation again, detective Kurosawa”

“Long time no see, miss, Metis and… Aigis, was it?”

Her sister calmed the doubt - “Indeed, it has been a while”

However, the detective watched them attentively. The surprise in his eyes couldn’t be more obvious.

Metis sighed - “You know about the existence of embodiments of human emotions and thoughts already. How difficult is it to believe robots exist too?”

The detective coughs before apologizing - “Sorry for staring… It’s just sort of difficult to believe such advanced robots were created. That’s everything” - Obviously, the Abyss’ incident is one of the most confidential files, so there’s no way to correct him about Metis being “created” in the normal sense.

“I’m sorry we kept it hidden back then” - And her sister apologized, but this time it ‘s quite difficult to see why she would do that.

“And yada, yada. Can we just go into the limousine? I’m sure people are going to see us, and I’m growing impatient” - A bit of honesty at the end doesn’t hurt anyone because clearly that detective prince is spying on them.

And a mix of eyes looked at her (A severe one, another apologetic and another amused) before Mitsuru finally invited the detective into the vehicle.

And then came the part of why Mitsuru asked him to come and what interested Metis: More information about the murders and the town - Who and when, context, culture and rumors. It seemed quite random at first sight, but if the assumptions of the black android are true, then that information is a must - She’s the core library about cognitive existences and the other side after all.

The murder of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, rumors of a channel appearing only during rainy days showing your true love and the world inside the television. There was certainly more information of what they had because the files were only about the deed and body: Mayumi Yamano was killed during a scandal related with her and Saki Konishi after she discovered the former’s body, along with their images “appearing as soulmates in the Midnight channel” before they were killed according to some believers of the rumor. Along with the information given by the Adachi guy - And he wasn’t very helpful, mind you-, Metis began to enlighten the mystery. Nothing to truly affirm yet, but a pretty solid theory.

Pitifully, that was everything the detective could give them before he left, but at least it was more exact and detailed than the reports the covert agents sent after the December incident.

“Ummm... what should we do now...?” - Surprisingly, the one to speak first after Kurosawa left by his own means was the conductor.

“ _If I ever showed up for work in something like this, I’d be the talk of the force until they day I retire_ ”

Truth to be told, nobody blames him for considering that.

“A-ah yes” - Mitsuru composes instantly her after what Kurosawa said - “First, we’ll need to test the TV capacities”

She gave a side glance to the black android. It must be pretty obvious the fact that Metis already has an idea with the heavy questioning she did to the detective.

“ _What are the rumors surrounding the Midnight Channel?_ ”

“ _Which were the first victims? How people reacted to it and what they thought? Even rumors and speculations are good enough_ ”

Even the detective was surprised that the one to do the inquiry was the android and not Mitsuru, although he should have expected that considering his experiences with her during January.

“There is a discarded TV over there. If the environment does not matter, we can use it to test the phenomenon” - And her sister already found one in an instant.

“Well then, let’s not waste time” - Metis was the first to get up and left the vehicle, bringing her old rod with her this time.

It wasn’t a long walk. The Television was just behind the limousine.

“You already did this when you visited the town, didn’t you?” - Mitsuru asked her, positioning by Metis’ side in front of the biggest TV. Aigis is on the other side.

“Indeed. It was in the town’s inn. You just need to stick your body like this” - And immediately after she directed her arm towards the screen, going through it like water and disappearing in the blackness.

Indeed. The watery feeling and nostaly blossoming in her chest were proof enough for her that the TV World was part of the collective will of humanity, the other side of the world…

She frowns her eyes - “Something is.. off” - Her arm is tingling with something she does know very well: Something is blocking her readings, just like the fog during December.

Mitsuru and Aigis look at her with both shock and thoughtfulness.

“Exactly how?” - Mitsuru got more close to the TV, watching the screen’s rippling as the android pulled her arm out.

“Something is… familiar, but I don’t know why” - Metis lied and turned to see Aigis - “Could you try?”

Aigis nodded as she positioned in front of the TV, sticking her arm and repeating what Metis did. Her eyes opened in an instant.

“It truly feels like water” - Yes, that was the comparison Metis did at the beginning to explain it.

“That’s just the basic sensation. I need you to concentrate and try to feel everything. Just… let yourself go and try see anything”

“Couldn’t you just summon Nous to analyse it?” - Mitsuru arched her brows.

“No, it wouldn’t have worked” - Metis simply sighed - “I would have summoned it on this side, not on the TV, and entering right now…” - Besides, it’s a good opportunity to prove the new sensors implanted on Aigis.

“There is it!” - Her sister’s exclamation called their attention instantly - “It’s hard to say definitively since this is my first encounter with it, but I believe this reading is from a personality module”

Metis does guess this is another difference between her sister and she. 

You see, her initial theory of being completely mechanical was slightly off: She indeed is technological in her nature, but also has a special module that, unlike her sister’s one, isn’t centralized but equally distributed on her body - More akin to a circulatory system without heart than only a heart. It doesn’t emit the same readings and behaves in the same way, but the function doesn't change, so is unable to resonate in the same way her sister and Labrys does.

In fact, that’s the reason why she didn’t notice it until she had to do a profound analysis about herself when the synchronization was being developed - A human doesn’t notice the blood flowing within their body until they focus on it after all.

At any rate, the only source to such reading is quite obvious.

“Does that mean our retrieval target is inside the TV?”

However, Mitsuru’s question wasn’t answered by either Metis or Aigis.

“Huh… it sounds like fun”

That voice and reading could only belong to someone.

“You certainly take your time finding us, even with the limo over there” - Metis lifted her head to see the source of the voice, finding it above a mountain trash: A man with barely visible gray hair, covered with a tattered red cloak with nothing below it.

“Is that... Akihiko?” - There’s no need to be a genius to see the mix of disappointment and surprise in Mitsuru’s voice.

“Ha!” - He jumped from the pile of trash and walked towards them.

“What other idiot would have done that entrance?” - The rhetorical question gained a frown.

“I wouldn’t have done it if you three were on the rendezvous point” - Akihiko smirked at the black android - “And what about you, screaming streamer?”

“H-How do you know about that!?” - There was absolutely no way he could know about _i_ _t_. Only Aigis and Rio know about that part of her life.

“Screaming streamer? Metis, what does he mean?” - Mitsuru asked her with genuine curiosity, as if she didn’t have an idea of what it signifies.

Luckily for her, Aigis came to her rescue - “I will gladly give an explanation later, but I recommend that we focus on the mission right now”

Well, at least she bought time.

Akihiko just laughed - “Understood. All this topic about the TV thing is interesting after all”

And with all her strength, Metis was able to hold of the statement and only muttered it - “I’m going to kill you after this”

Nonetheless, Aigis heard her and tried to calm the situation - “Anyway, It’s good to see you-”

And she was interrupted by Mitsuru - “Akihiko, what on earth are you wearing? What are you doing overseas?”

“Hmm, Didn’t I tell you I was on a training expedition?”

Mitsuru was about to growl but she contained herself - “Don’t tell me you came from the airport like that… Does the concept of keeping a low profile mean nothing to you?”

The three pair of eyes looked at her skeptically, Aigis voicing the thoughts of everyone - “Mitsuru-san, I believe we have lost the right to complain about that”

Mitsuru sighed in annoyance.

“At any rate, with everyone here, we can begin” - Well, not everyone, but Fuuka already said she was going to arrive about 1 hour later.

Everyone turned to see her, waiting for her to explain everything, just like in the Abyss of the Time and the day after, or when the December and January incidents happened. They may have an idea, but they want to be truly sure of what’s happening.

“So for beginners” - Metis raised her voice a little bit, to make sure the detective prince is hearing too - “The world inside the TV is likely to correspond to the collective soul of Inaba, the collection of thought and emotions of the people that identify themselves as members of this town” - They already know the meaning of it. She already explained just after she join the Operatives along with some other basic concepts - “And such, it’s bound to have altered cognitive existences, likely shadows, so be ready for combat”

By that matter, the Midnight channel just was a reaffirmation of her conclusion: A weakening between the barrier of the physical world and the collective unconscious born thanks to Nyx’s awakening - The midnight part being quite helpful - and, as such, it only reflects the most superficial aspects of the collective thoughts of the city. 

Akihiko smirked - “So it will be a challenge. Why are we waiting then?”

“Still the same Akihiko, but we don’t know the situation inside yet, and we’ll need a secure means of getting out” - While she kinda likes Mitsuru’s carefulness, there’s something wrong in her statement.

“The second one isn’t a problem. If I get here, I can analyse the nature of it and, with Fuuka help, devise a way to get out” - And then she sighed - “The problem is why such path opened in the first place”

And Aigis accompanied her, remembering the conversation they had the day before - “Under normal circumstances, the two worlds would stop touching with time and any damage repaired, right?”

Metis nodded - “But something wa- no, is forcing them to remain touching, and that can only mean one thing” - The android interrupted Mitsuru’s furious question - “And no, it’s not an archetype, or at least not a whole one. They have an unique presence, but I don’t feel the same about this one”

An archetype isn’t just the incarnation of humanity wishes, but a primal facet of them, something that has accompanied them from the very beginning and that every single living being can attest to - The attraction and repulsion for death, not wanting to waste necessary energy in things and leaving them be, wanting someone to grant everyone’s wishes, the things that are unknown and frightening and should be avoided. If it were only a wish, then it would crystalize in the form of a demon, just like her.

“Not a whole one? How is that?” - Mitsuru seems to have changed her question, but the severity was still clear.

“An archetype is a primal facet of humanity, and such atemporal in a certain way. They just can pull different manifestations of the same archetype from the depths of human mythology and be done with it” - Metis watched Akihiko seriously - “And even if it’s only a fragment, it’s still well beyond simple shadows and demons. So don’t rush like a kid when you see it”

At least, they are comparable to Erebus. At most, just behind Nyx and her Herald.

“Then there’s no time to waste talking. If this Labrys was stolen and throw to the TV by that archetype, then there’s no doubt the world will be put in serious danger again” - Akihiko smacked his palm with a fist, getting close to the TV while watching Metis

The android just watched him with neutrality. At least he got the spirit - “Akihiko is right” - She turned to see the redhead - “I like the carefulness, but this time is not the right situation. Even my own readings are being blocked on purpose inside the TV, and that can’t signify any good at all”

Mitsuru watched the black android with a serious face before sighing in defeat - “Understood, we’re going in. But I’d like you to not keep any information secret next time”

Metis let escape a small laugh - “Do you truly want a red code for every shadow incident in the country? Or maybe theories with sustaining and proper information?”

Mitsuru simply grimaced at the thought - “At any rate, at least one of us should be staying here in the case something happens”

And, much to everyone’s surprise, Aigis anwered her - “I am not staying”

Metis smiled. Taking into account everything they talked, there was no way in which her sister could accept remaining here.

“Well, I certainly can’t stay here, otherwise no one could leave. Akihiko and sister certainly don’t want to, and there’s no way you won’t too” - Metis turned to the TV - “Then the answer is pretty simple”

Mitsuru joined in the smile part, even if it’s tainted with weariness, while Akihiko celebrated the fact that they will finish this in no time

“ _This situation brings back memories_ ”

Well, she can’t attest to much for the Dark Hour incident, but this is certainly reminiscent of the Abyss of Time.

And with that conclusion, Aigis was the first to enter, followed by Akihiko, Mitsuru and finally Metis.

“Hey, Prince Detective, all of that info-dump was for you, so don’t make us wait” - Indeed. The only reason whe was the last was because she truly wanted to make sure the detective realized her presence was known.

And before Naoto could say something or even appear, Metis entered into the TV and fell, being blinded by white light.

When the brightness disappeared and she was able to open her eyes, she found herself in a completely disorganized and messed up… classroom?

“The fuck?”

She got up from the floor instantly and watched the room she is in and, no matter from which perspective she sees it, it’s truly a classroom - A creepy one, but a classroom in the end. However, then she _felt_ it: A Shadow reading, and one extremely similar to _herself_.

She turned around instantly and what she found was… a flat something, similar to a teddy bear, sliding through the slit of a locker.

“The fuck!?”

Maybe her theories were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Metis and Teddie. Is going to go well? Who knows  
> This section certainly was brief.


End file.
